


清纯设计师惨遭拐卖（别名《画蚕》）

by bailichen800



Series: 《allxz无脑虐文爽文》 [18]
Category: xz - Fandom
Genre: M/M, xz - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailichen800/pseuds/bailichen800
Summary: 本人不是xz的粉丝或者黑子，就是短时间喜欢过xz的颜值所以自己脑补了一下他的同人文，想删文很久了，但是无奈AO3可能这一块功能做得不太好，实在删不掉，点了好久都是卡死……实在没办法了，如果冒犯了各位看官还请海涵！如果您觉得我的作品给您带来不适，烦请您主动离开此界面，谢谢理解！本合集内所有文仅限自娱自乐不允许转载，本人没有粉籍黑籍，请不要给我胡乱安头衔，更不要拿我的文撕B举报，不看可以走，谢谢！我最爱和亲梗拐卖梗了，因为这俩个梗一般我的萌点都很全，囚禁，QJ，生子，强制，锁链什么的都有，一次满足不香吗？试图有个良好的开端优秀的设定绝妙的剧情完美的结尾，显而易见，我又失败了。
Series: 《allxz无脑虐文爽文》 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431172
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	清纯设计师惨遭拐卖（别名《画蚕》）

**Author's Note:**

> 本人不是xz的粉丝或者黑子，就是短时间喜欢过xz的颜值所以自己脑补了一下他的同人文，想删文很久了，但是无奈AO3可能这一块功能做得不太好，实在删不掉，点了好久都是卡死……实在没办法了，如果冒犯了各位看官还请海涵！如果您觉得我的作品给您带来不适，烦请您主动离开此界面，谢谢理解！
> 
> 本合集内所有文仅限自娱自乐不允许转载，本人没有粉籍黑籍，请不要给我胡乱安头衔，更不要拿我的文撕B举报，不看可以走，谢谢！
> 
> 我最爱和亲梗拐卖梗了，因为这俩个梗一般我的萌点都很全，囚禁，QJ，生子，强制，锁链什么的都有，一次满足不香吗？
> 
> 试图有个良好的开端优秀的设定绝妙的剧情完美的结尾，显而易见，我又失败了。

“老大，您吩咐的事儿办妥啦！”

“拿来。”

“薛老大您的吩咐谁敢不听啊，这不，小的物色了几个男坤，都是水灵灵的好货色，您看看令妹的口味……”

“这个。”

“噢，这个啊，这个是个设计师，长得漂亮，也会唱歌，年纪啊，和令妹差不多，嘿嘿嘿……瞧这白嫩嫩的小模样……”

“能生不？”

“能生！当然能生！我看哪，还是个雏儿……”

“开价。”

“这个嘛，规矩您懂得，男坤难求，自然是要贵一些……”

“钱不是问题。”

“是，是，小的知道，您财大气粗……小的也不要您多了……就，这个数？”

“几天？”

“薛大爷您放心，不出半月，令妹就可以办喜酒了，嘿嘿嘿……”

“质量？”

“啊，质量您放心，放心！小的拿脑袋担保，绝对绝对绝对不会是上次那种货色，上次真的是小的一时疏忽……”

“滚。”

“是！是！小的马上消失！马上消失！”

………

一只飞得摇摇晃晃的蚕蛾停在肖战的眼皮上，触须好奇地在白皙的肌肤上点了点。

纤长的睫毛缓缓颤动了两下，惊飞了这只停错地方的蚕蛾。

肖战皱了皱眉，慢慢睁开双眼。

白墙，木桌，软榻，红艳艳的福字和喜字。

肖战看了看自己身上盖着的被褥，被子是新做的，很绵很软，看样子是用了上好的蚕丝。

肖战眨了眨眼睛，刚想起身，却听见一阵窸窸窣窣的声音——

他惊诧地伸出手臂，白皙的手腕上赫然铐着一条黑沉沉的镣铐。

除了镣铐，他的手臂上光洁一片，没有半点衣物的痕迹，除了贴身的底裤，肖战唯一蔽体的，就是那床厚实柔软的棉被。

肖战惊得险些跳起来，他定了定神，伸手捏住被角，仔细地拉到自己的脸旁，遮好身子，微微仰头，想看看屋内的情况，不料脖颈上传来一道箍紧的勒感，生生拽住了他的视线。

肖战跌回枕头上，手在脖颈处摸索着，摸到一个环状物，他尽力拽起来一看，是一条二指宽的颈链。

这是怎么回事？

明明昨天还在和一位知名设计师在咖啡厅探讨学术和艺术理念，怎么今天……

糟了！这种情况，自己不是被绑架就是被拐卖了。

冷静，冷静！

肖战竭力让自己保持清醒，他试着翻了个身，立刻感受到一条冰冷的锁链擦过双脚，颈链很短，甚至不能让他侧躺，只能保持仰面朝天的姿势，他意识到，自己处境不妙。

他在心里飞快地回忆着，自己长期以天乾的身份作为一名艺术家工作，知晓自己是地坤的人少之又少……究竟是谁……

就在这时，小屋的门开了，一个仆役模样的汉子进了屋，端着一碗清水，走到肖战的床前。肖战从信香判断，对方应该是中庸，中庸对信香不敏感，也不能标记地坤，对自己暂时没有什么威胁。

“您好，请问……这是哪里？”肖战赶紧抓住机会发问，对方见他清醒，似是发现了什么不得了的事情，眼睛一亮，麻利地放下手中的水，快速锁上门走了。

肖战躺在床上动弹不得，他紧咬着唇，心里焦躁无比，自己从未结下什么仇家，他不知道对方有什么目的，更不知道，等待自己的将会是什么。

很快，门外传来一阵急不可待的脚步声，随着拴在门上的铁链哗哗作响，沉重的门锁应声而开，一男一女走了进来。

肖战的神经立刻绷紧，呼吸急促起来，被锁链铐在床栏上的双腿自卫般地想要合拢，他感受到一种地坤本能的害怕——这一男一女都是天乾，而且信香极其浓烈，是天乾中极其霸道极其强大的类型，他一个赤身裸体的地坤被以这样香艳的姿势捆在床上，如果对方正处于发情期，基本上是在劫难逃。

一男一女相互点了点头，女子朝他走来，缓缓释放出了自己的信香。

罂粟诱人而危险的气息立刻充盈了整个房间，躺在床上的肖战被裹挟其中，显得格外无助。

肖战感到一阵一阵的眩晕，虽然刚刚闻见信香就屏住了呼吸，但即使只是这极微的量，效用却是极强。地坤承欢的本能被激发，天乾刺激得漂亮的身体开始泛出诱人的桃红色，不在发情期的穴口渐渐张开，未经人事的穴道湿漉漉得分泌起香腻的淫液。

女子和善地微笑着，一步步走近肖战，每走一步，她身上的衣服就少一件。虽然她的笑容看似标准无害，飙得越来越高的信香水平和女子攥紧的双拳都在表明，她在竭力克制自己的本能欲望，先在潜伏中逐渐接近猎物，待时机成熟再一口吃干抹净。

“从今天开始，你就叫小赞，以后就是我妹子的地坤了。”靠在一边墙上举着手机的男人吐出残酷的真相，他的语调极冷，和那副挂在他脸上，闪着寒光的墨镜一样，锐利而深沉可怕。

“这一定是搞错了！我只是个学生，我不认识你们！肖战使劲地挣扎着，无助地拽着锁死的颈链，双脚不断地踢蹬，期许着锁链能够脱落，可即便双脚脚踝被勒得通红，双手攥得骨节发白，身上的禁锢却没有减轻半分，他只能眼睁睁地看着几乎是一丝不挂的女子离他越来越近，属于天乾的压制性气息愈来愈浓，如同一只扼住他脖颈的巨手，闷他喘不过气来，肖战眼前的视线愈来愈模糊，下身也是湿淋淋的一片，他知道，这副地坤的身子已经接受了即将被标记的命运，再多的反抗都是徒劳，他望着已经走到床边伸手拽他的女子，对未知的恐惧和初夜的害怕裹在一起，肖战不知怎么的就红了眼角。地坤畏惧天乾的本能最终战胜了理性，脑内所有安慰自己镇定的话语立刻土崩瓦解，两片好看的薄唇微微颤抖着，他攥着唯一蔽体的锦被，像大多数被强迫标记的地坤那样，尽可能地把赤裸的身子蜷在床角，低声哀求着“不要”。

自然，情节的发展和大多数被拐卖的地坤面临的结局一样，薄被被粗暴地拽开，碍事的底裤几下便被扯下扔到一边，女子的膝盖强硬地分开他颤抖的双腿，属于天乾的那件尺寸骇人的阳物径直贯入微开的青涩穴口，毫不费力地撕裂了那层宝贵的薄膜。

肖战疼得眼泪直流，双手拖着铁链不断地挣扎，下身吃痛，他痛呼着要对方滚开，被分得大开的双腿下意识地猛力踢蹬女子的后背，被激怒的女子狠狠给了他几个耳光，双手往他已经软成一摊春水的腰上一捏，掐着他的腰肢往下一按，粗暴地破开他的生殖腔，印下被天乾占有的永久标记。肖战又是一声凄厉的哭喊，无力地瘫软在床栏上，满脸是泪；女子拽着他的头发，掰过光洁白皙的脖颈，露出地坤脆弱的后颈。细嫩白皙的鹤颈上绕着深色的颈链，衬得颈后那块白嫩的肌肤诱人无比。女子野蛮而怜爱地撕咬着那处宝贵的腺体，贪婪地嗅着地坤的甜香，直到那处鲜血淋漓的腺体只能散发出自己特有的罂粟气息。

被完全压制的肖战软软地卧在她怀里，一张清秀俊俏的面容早已被泪水浸透，漂亮清澈的眼睛泪盈盈地半闭着，双腿因为疼痛和疲劳，动作从一开始被破身时激烈的踢蹬，已经变成了毫无反抗能力的颤抖，只有小巧的脚趾时不时猛地蜷缩起来，昭示着被强迫的痛楚。

女子亲了亲肖战唇边的那颗小痣，双手抚摸着肖战布满吻痕和咬痕的颈背，爱怜地擦拭男孩满是泪水的脸颊，抱了抱他，

肖战被她禁锢在怀里，还含着阳物的后穴撕裂的疼痛隐隐传来，对于天乾强迫占有后暂时温柔的安抚，惊魂未定的他恐惧于下一轮毫无征兆的粗暴索取，在几近昏迷的情况下，他机械而重复地小声梦呓着：“不要，不要……”

女子摇了摇头，把肖战放回床上躺好，阳物拔出时带着几近干涸的浓稠血丝和白浊的混合物，甚至还能看见些许残破不堪的薄膜碎片，如同羽翼残破的蝴蝶，无力地夭折在红白相间的混合物里。

“喜欢吗？”男子给女子披了件衣裳，眼神里满是自豪和宠溺。

女子对男子笑了笑，点点头，穿好衣物就出了门，男子跟着把门带上，还落了锁。

肖战蜷在床上，拽过被子裹住自己，被子软乎乎的，还残留着那个女人的体温。他很累，又很困，只想休息一会。闭上哭得通红的眼睛，就这么蜷着睡着了。

身子又酸又疼，累得几乎散架，每一处印在身上的吻痕仿佛一处烙印，火辣辣得发热。后穴更是疼得要命，就连他在梦中翻身，都会难受得蹙眉呻吟。

疼痛之中，肖战梦见了自己的家乡，那还是他在高中时期住你房子，等着他艺校放学回家的妈妈笑眯眯地站在自己眼前，向自己张开双臂：

“小战，妈妈亲亲你，抱抱你，好不好？”

“妈……妈！”肖战难受加上难过，在梦里低声抽泣起来，戴着锁链的双手紧紧地攥住蔽体的锦被，躲到梦中妈妈的怀抱里。

“妈妈，为什么我是地坤呢？我想做一名天乾，这样我就可以自由工作了……”

在天乾眼里，身娇体软，发情期频繁的地坤并不适合参加工作，他们时不时就会因为身体原因掉链子，还引得一屋子天乾跟着性欲大起。

因为天乾可以标记很多只地坤，而地坤只能被一位天乾占有，所以在更偏远的地区，地坤被认为只是生育工具，他们只适合在被锁在家里插干，怀着孩子操持家务，在天乾的身下一边承欢，一边奶孩子。

“小战可以在家里工作呀，不那么辛苦，还能顾家。妈妈在家里照顾家庭，每天都可以等着小战和爸爸回来，听你们夸赞妈妈做的饭菜，这也是很幸福的。”妈妈看着肖战一脸委屈，有些心疼。

“而且，你的信香对于天乾来说就是蜜糖，没有标记的地坤在外面工作是很危险的。”妈妈忧虑地说。

最后，肖战贴上信息素抑制贴，在一家设计公司里做了一名设计师。大部分时间是坐办公室，可以早点下班，工作拿回家做。他一直很谨慎，从来不会引人注意，可是还是有不少人在他身后指指点点，口口相传着他其实是一名地坤的传言，再添油加醋地加上几句对他身子是否干净的议论。

“没准是性滥交，身上天乾臭味儿太杂了才贴的呢……”

“别看他整体裹着脖子，肯定腺体都给咬得不成样子了才遮一遮……”

有了水性杨花的标签，一些品行不端的天乾就开始骚扰肖战。时不时突然揽过他的腰，挑衅地比出性交的手势。

肖战为了能继续在这里工作，一切都忍了下来。反正只要他不承认不暴露，传言都是传言。

但传言传播的速度可比它消亡的速度慢多了，也许还没等到它自生自灭，它就已经造成了不可挽回的后果。

肖战关注的一位设计圈大V主动联系他，约他面见，一起探讨学术问题。

肖战感到受宠若惊，这位大佬以搞人体艺术著称，对色彩和光影的把握简直异于常人，风格迥异恐怖，叛逆新潮，很受年轻人喜欢。

面对这位大师的主动邀请，肖战自然二话不说就答应了。两人约好，在位于两人所在地中间的蜀川见面。

两人见面聊得很投缘，约去咖啡店喝一杯。

肖战很仰慕他的画技，也很尊重他，仔细地听他说每一句艺术论言，时不时会意的点点头，咖啡店温和的暖光映在盈盈眉眼上，给希腊雕塑般美丽的脸颊镀上一层柔和的光晕。

肖战的模样和气质有一种天生吸引人的魔力，纵然是专业拿地坤牟利的大师也不禁有了一丝动容，有那么擦眼而过的一瞬间，他有些喜欢上了这个标致懂事，谦逊有礼的大男孩，甚至想和肖战真正地结交。

只是也就那么一瞬间，骨子里对地坤的厌恶使他又恢复了清醒，说这里的咖啡有些苦，掏出一包方糖，给肖战也加了一颗。

“啊，谢谢您。”

肖战很有礼貌地向他道谢，并且主动付了咖啡的钱。

大师看着肖战露在白色毛衣袖口外的修长手指拿起雕着精美花纹的银勺，小心翼翼地搅着咖啡。

那颗方糖很快和面上的爱心奶油一块，在旋波里交织结合，最后彻底消融在那杯冒着诱人香气的咖啡里。

两人就这么坐着一直聊啊聊，聊到深夜，肖战突然觉得头有些晕。

肖战怎么也不会想到，这个长辈一样温暖的大师是个道貌岸然的人贩子，还是一个内心变态的杀人狂魔。被贩卖的天乾大多数是他制作人体艺术的材料，在他阴暗的工作室里被扒皮放血，肢解折骨，残缺的人类肢体拼出各种怪异的造型，以鲜血为涂料，激发出一个又一个伟大的艺术灵感。

当然，这位左右逢源的聊天大师除了自己搞艺术，也接接快递服务。比如牵线搭桥，拐骗中庸去黑工厂当工人，最喜欢的，就是拐卖这些漂亮的地坤。

他很憎恨这些外表光鲜亮丽的地坤，虽然跻身城市人的行列，他的内心还是没有摆脱偏远地区的成见，觉得这些在外抛头露面，“不守贞洁”的地坤都该受到惩罚，他们应该被扒光了锁在床上，被天乾粗暴地蹂躏，生育孩子，作为他们放荡的惩罚。

当然，这可能和这位大师早年崎岖坎坷的经历有关——他是一名性功能障碍患者，好不容易泡到一个地坤，又因为无法标记对方，堂堂天乾居然被一个地坤踹了。这位老兄把这一切归咎于这个世界对地坤的过分宽容，是谁给了这些贱人选择的权利？要是早个几十年就该嫁鸡随鸡嫁狗随狗！现在这些地坤都玩野了，天乾的话都不听了！

他开始接单，丧尽天良地拐卖这些优秀惹眼的地坤，一开始只是为了报复，后来发现，这笔生意收入相当可观，这些本性软弱善良的地坤往往对他这种表面和善，会贴心地贴上抑制贴伪装好人的天乾缺乏警惕性，一杯酒水钱就能放倒，卖到偏远的山区给那些富得流油却找不到漂亮地坤的人家做性奴，一笔就能赚一个月的颜料钱！

漂亮的银勺跌在地上，勺中的咖啡溅了一桌繁花，伏在桌上睡着的肖战在这位大师的眼中已经变成了一沓一沓的钞票，接着又转换成无穷无尽的艺术灵感。

当然，他用的还是老借口，我朋友喝醉了，我送他回去。……什么？喝咖啡也会醉？对对对，这位朋友好像咖啡过敏，嘿嘿……

肖战被他卖到一个地图上找不到的地方，这位大师的一个“老朋友”订的货，要给他的妹妹买一个男孩。

这位老朋友名叫薛鉴，人狠话不多，看着挺普通一汉子，其实可了不得，可怕的信香威压烈到这位大师都只能对他点头哈腰喊薛大爷，听说这人还是制毒贩军火的，比这人贩子生意可高端多了，大师见识过这薛大爷的本事，除了佩服得五体投地就只有吓得屁滚尿流。他把捆得结结实实的肖战交给对方，对方验完货后，他头也不回地跑出了这个可怕的地方。

当然，他力荐肖战也不是没有原因的，同行是冤家，肖战这么有实力的新锐设计师，日后一旦成名难免不会威胁到他的地位。

如果肖战被卖到这种鸟不拉屎的地方，再被敲断双手，生几个孩子的话……这个世界可就再也没有设计师肖战了。

这位薛大爷的妹子听说脑子不太正常，要是肖战落到她手里，嘿嘿嘿……

这位大师搞了个暗网，以贩卖艺术品的名义整了个链接下单，时不时会收到好评返图。

直到他的私信收到一个“薛”字的文件夹，还有一个大大的好评。点开的内容令他毛骨悚然，果然不出他所料，视频的主角赫然是前几天被他拐卖的肖战，哪怕关了音量，他都能在脑内听见视频里肖战凄厉的哭喊声。

还有几张照片，被锁在床上的肖战一丝不挂，模样凄楚，极其可怜。看留言，这位薛老大表示他的妹妹很是满意，以后还会来订货。

薛老大还发了评论区，自然是点赞最多，还有不少没他厉害的变态在下方盖楼甘拜下风，用隔着屏幕都能感觉到舒爽的语气疯狂夸赞他“丧（gan）心（de）病（piao）狂（亮）”，期望他以后多撺掇妹妹和肖战为爱鼓掌。

害怕之余，他还觉得很爽，一种劫后余生的说不出的快感涌上脑海，不知是庆幸自己不是地坤，不用遭受这样可怕的命运，还是庆幸自己不是薛老大的敌人而是盟友，各种复杂的情感螺旋式上升碰撞，他看着屏幕上哭喊的肖战提笔挥毫一蹴而就妙笔生花，三天不吃不喝创作出前所未有的伟大作品。

这位艺术家满意地拍拍手，这可是他第一次从厌恶的地坤身上找灵感，更欣喜于自己的艺术水平拔高了一个阶层，开心之下推出了五折秒杀链接，回馈新老客户的大力支持。

当然，这都是后话了，这位老兄的艺术生涯和他的副业两手齐抓如何发展得红红火火文体两开花咱们暂且不论，因为观众朋友们强烈要求换台到偏远山区，特别是地图上找不到的那种，想看看那里发生的，不为人知的故事。

肖战蜷在被子里，迷迷糊糊感到有人悄悄揭开被子的一角，握住他的手腕往被子外拉，一个热乎乎的东西挨上手臂上的嫩肉。

被玷污的屈辱和愤怒霎时涌上心头，被惊醒的肖战几乎是下意识地踢打对方，“滚开啊！别碰我！”

令人惊讶的安静，并没有想象中的狂风暴雨，他没有被粗暴的两耳光打得不省人事，再被蛮力地分开双腿插干，空气安静得能听见蛾子扑扇屋顶吊灯的声音，紧接着，居然传来一阵……哭声？

“哇……大哥哥你为什么打我……哇……”

？？？

肖战扯着颈链，费力地转头看向哭声传来的方向。

是一个三四岁的小女孩跌坐在地上抹眼泪，旁边是一张掉在地上的毛巾。

这是怎么回事？

小女孩见肖战一脸诧异地看着她，哭得更委屈了：“大哥哥……妮妮只是想给你擦擦……哇……好痛啊！”

肖战看看床边，果然放着一盆热水，联想到小女孩掉在身边的毛巾，才明白这个孩子是想给自己擦身子。

“很痛吗？”肖战有些局促，他不熟悉这里，看着坐在地上可可怜怜哭泣的小女孩一时也不知道如何安慰，他被锁在床上无法动弹，刚要伸手去拉，顿时想到自己还光着身子，霎时就红了脸，用被子盖住自己，窘迫地连连道歉：“对不起，对不起，我不是有意的。”

小女孩见他没有恶意，擦擦眼睛，慢慢止住了哭声，往前走了两步，停下看了看，确认肖战双眼中歉意的诚恳，才小心翼翼地捡起帕子走近肖战。

“小妹妹，你叫什么？”

小女孩把帕子按在水里搓了搓，又擦擦还是通红的眼睛，对肖战露出一个甜甜的微笑：“我叫妮妮！”

“那……那个叔叔和阿姨是妮妮的什么人？”肖战决定从这个小女孩身上找找线索。

“男的，女的？”妮妮拧干净帕子，拿热乎乎的帕子轻轻地擦拭肖战的脸，皱着眉头想了一会，奶声奶气说：“那是妮妮的爸爸和姑姑！”

“姑姑？”

“对！姑姑就是和你睡觉的那个！”

肖战没想到她说得如此直接，一下子脸就红得像熟透的番茄似的。他想到那女人在自己身上留下的满身痕迹，有些难堪地别过头去，妮妮却正好擦到他颈侧一处吻痕，连连蹭了好几下，一脸好奇地嘀咕：“咦？这块粉红色的脏脏怎么擦不掉啊？”

肖战脸更红了，恨不得拿被子把脸捂了，又怕动作大了露出一丝不挂的身子，只能强硬地解释：“这……这是被蚊子咬了……”

“噢～”妮妮恍然大悟，给帕子拧了热水，又像刚才一样，握住肖战的手臂擦拭，惊叹道：“蚊子咬了大哥哥好多包啊！”

肖战羞愤欲死，忍着疼拽着颈链拼命把脸往床的内侧藏，他到底说了什么啊！

“爸爸说，以后你就是我的姑父啦！”天真年幼的妮妮自然没有发觉肖战的难堪，自顾自地说着“妮妮觉得大哥哥这么好看，叫姑父太老气了！”她很高兴自己能有这样漂亮的大哥哥，一边蹦哒一边拧着帕子，开心得溅出几滴水花，“爸爸说姑姑她会和大哥哥睡觉，让大哥哥给妮妮生弟弟妹妹！”

肖战默不作声地听着，悄悄把脸埋进被子里，拖着锁链的右手抚着小腹。

小腹传来胀痛的异物感，摸着有一个硬块，那是天乾在他体内成的结，因为过于疯狂的性事，又是非发情期，他的身子还没有做好接受天乾临幸的准备便被彻底占有，这个结是强行顶开他的生殖腔口种下的，就像一块寄生的肿瘤。

他还没有大学毕业，年纪轻轻就被卖到这里，给一个精神失常的女人生孩子……

明明，明明他已经很努力了，努力学习，努力赚钱，晚上熬夜画稿子，积极参加各种比赛，只为了能早点经济独立，每个月往家里填汇款单……

他很洁身自好，那些同事们的种种污蔑从来没有真正发生过，甚至，他还没有尝试着去和陌生的天乾接触……

他循规蹈矩，勤恳本分做人，为什么到头来遭到不幸被拐卖的是他？！还被卖给一个精神病！不但对他拳打脚踢，还强奸他要他生孩子！

为什么，为什么这么不公平！

肖战心口一阵抽痛，鼻子一酸，虽然强力忍着，眼眶还是忍不住红了；他使劲眨眨眼睛，想把眼泪憋回去，却一个不留神，一滴漏网的泪水钻出眼角，在白皙的脸颊上画出一道水渍。

“大哥哥，你别哭呀！”妮妮哪里知道肖战此刻的心情，她洗了手帕，轻轻把那道泪痕擦掉，两只扎着红色蝴蝶结的可爱小辫子一跳一跳的：“如果大哥哥乖乖和她睡觉，姑姑会好好待大哥哥的！”她想了想，又补充一句：“姑姑要给大哥哥买好多吃的穿的玩的！”

这是要他一辈子待在这里吗……初夜被奸污的屈辱涌上心头，肖战攥着被子，痛苦地闭上双眼，他咬紧了唇，告诉自己要坚强，眼泪却止不住地越流越多，在枕巾上滴出一片水渍。

“对了，大哥哥，你叫什么来着？”妮妮撅起小嘴巴：“姑姑告诉了我的，可是那个字太难写了，妮妮没记住……”

名字，他的名字！

肖战仿佛被什么点醒似的，抹了把脸上的泪水，尽力转过身来，双眼定定地看着妮妮，一字一句地强调：“肖战，我叫肖战。”

“肖……战……”妮妮挠着小脑袋，在手心里一笔一划地写着，““战”字怎么写呀……”

“战就是战斗的战——”

“吱呀——”门突然被人推开，一股熟悉的浓烈信香霸道地闯入狭小的房间。

妮妮回头看了一眼，兴奋地唤道：“姑姑！”

她来了，她来了，她又来了！这个阴怪可怕的女人！恐惧从脚底迅速蔓延到头顶，肖战几乎是下意识地感到害怕，收紧的双腿之间，被蛮力撕裂的穴道又开始隐隐作痛，小腹传来的异物感难受无比。

女子走进来，微笑着摸了摸妮妮的头，拉住孩子的小手，示意妮妮回去睡觉。

“姑姑晚安！”妮妮牵着女子的手走到门口，忽然转过身来，对肖战挥挥手：“小赞哥哥再见！”

门被重重地关上，将妮妮欢快的声音彻底隔断。

女子急不可待地将他掐着脖子按在枕头上，一手胡乱地揉搓了几下他遍布咬痕的红缨，急吼吼地拽起他的脚踝搭在肩上整根没入，在温软的穴道里快速抽插起来。粗大的阳物顶入合不拢的生殖腔口，一下一下地撞击着那个标志着占有的结。

“啊！疼！滚开！不要！不要！”柔嫩的腰肢被掰成便于承欢的弧度，女子掐着肖战臀瓣上的软肉九浅一深地凌虐着旧伤未愈的穴道，想要合拢的生殖腔被迫吸吮着膨胀的阳物，又因孽根的拔出被翻出更多的嫩肉；伴着抽插的淫靡水声，女子霸道地在肖战的腹部顶出一个明显的凸起，将天乾的精液尽数射入，鸡蛋大的龟头堵在腔口，逼着这处温软小口将所有宝贵的白精尽数吃下。

肖战的双手被女子掐着死死地摁在床上，他哭红着眼，无助地摇头躲避女子野蛮的亲吻，因为疼痛而被迫蜷起的身子弯得像一张被拉紧的弓，被女子毫不怜惜地拉到最开，再被利剑般的阳物贯穿。

在女子不知在他体内发泄了多少回后，终于从肖战体内退出来，抚着肖战被扇得红肿的脸颊，那双猎豹似的眼睛中闪烁着复杂的神色，有一丝的后悔，也有怜惜。

肖战垂下被泪水浸透的羽睫，抿着嘴唇，把脸转过去，过了许久，肖战突然打破了沉默，用略带哀求的语气轻轻说道：“我给你钱，你放我走吧。”

他想了想，又补充一句，“我是设计学院的学生，我有工作，我接一个单子可以挣二十多万，足够你们再买几个地坤。”

女子神色复杂地一挑眉，盯了他一眼，也不理会肖战，自顾自躺下睡了。

是了，在她眼里自己就是泄欲生孩子的工具，这个精神不正常的女人怎么可能听得懂呢……

肖战卧在床的里侧，脸颊仍在火辣辣得疼，他看着身旁睡着的陌生女子，微微转身，把自己抱成小小的一团，蜷在角落里睡了。

这个脾性古怪的女子白天一早就消失，晚上就上楼来索取他的身子，甚至在他半夜熟睡时掰开他的双腿，疯狂地占有他，每次也不和他说话，来就办事，完事就睡。

每天早上，妞妞都会帮他擦拭身子，给他送饭，甜甜地唤他“小赞哥哥”，和他说话，期待地问他什么时候能给自己生个弟弟妹妹。

肖战总觉得这个女的精神不太正常，也不敢冒险十分惹她，生怕她一犯病整把菜刀什么的剁了自己。幸而女子只是在床榻上对他粗暴些，吃住上倒也不怎么为难他，冷了给加被子，饿了有热饭吃。

一个赤脚医生时不时会进屋检查他是否怀孕。他的双腿被粗暴地分开，一根不知有多脏的内探式验孕棒粗鲁地插进娇嫩的穴口，野蛮地沾取一圈里面的清液，再拔出来。

他很想念家乡的红汤火锅，想你念数位板和画笔，甚至想念起糟糕的工作环境——有人骚扰他，起码表明那时候他的地坤信香还是干净的，不像现在，他满身都是女子的罂粟信香，是其他天乾闻了都会臣服退缩的霸道气息，永久标记打在身上，根本不会再有人愿意要他。

终于有一天，随着显示两道杠的验孕棒发出“嘀嘀”的报喜声，妮妮兴奋地拍掌欢呼：“小赞哥哥要生弟弟妹妹啦！”

肖战蜷在被子里，默默看女子指挥几个仆人抬来一大桶热水。

女子解开他脖子上的颈链，将一丝不挂的肖战抱下床，放进浴盆里。

女子舀了一勺温水，慢慢淋到肖战布满吻痕的后背上，替他擦洗身子。

肖战一声不吭，安静地趴在浴盆边上任她摆弄。女子把肖战的后背洗干净，一手托着他已经隆起的肚子，让他放松，一手探向那处温软小穴。

肖战的身子害怕地颤了颤，轻微挣扎了几下，女子把他按在原地，伸手替他抠挖出穴道内的污物。

“嗯……”手指碰到敏感的伤处，肖战难受地闷哼一声，原本洁净的清水漾起一片浊浪。

女子把水淋在他的发顶，替他打上香膏，揉搓着他湿淋淋的软发。腹中的胎儿似是感受到了母亲的存在，小脚轻轻踢了踢肖战。

肖战好看的眼睫眨巴眨巴，他突然感到心里一阵难受，不知怎么眼角就滚下一滴泪来。

女子把肖战满身泡沫冲干净，又把他拿浴巾裹了，抱回床上。

肖战坐在床边，窘迫地用那块浴巾裹住自己的身子，他咬着唇，双手紧紧攥着浴巾的边缘，浴巾遮不住的地方，隆起的小腹显出漂亮的曲线。

女子打量了肖战一眼，从衣柜中取出一套衣物，示意他穿上。

肖战接过，打开来看是一件灰色的卫衣，还有一件红底蓝格的衬衣，还有一条卡其色长裤。

肖战攥着衣服沉默半晌，开口道：“我的衣服呢？”

他在找之前穿的灰呢西装大衣，白色针织毛衣和粉色卫衣，手机就放在蓝色牛仔裤的口袋里，包里还有他的宝贝数位板！那里面还没交的设计稿可是他的身家性命！

女子白眼一翻，肩膀一耸，没有回答。

肖战不死心，又问：“我的包呢？”

回答他的是一声语气极其阴森的威胁：“不穿就给老子光着。”

原来是薛鉴久了没动静上来看看，他看了一眼妹妹，关切道：“妹子，咋么啦？”又看了一眼蜷在一旁的肖战，知道他不安分，当时就心头火起，拽起肖战的头发，扯下腰间挂着的鞭子，正要甩下去，又一眼看见肖战隆起的肚子，悬崖勒马想到肖战还怀着妹妹的孩子，把鞭子往旁边大力一扔，腾出手一耳光就抡过去！

“不识好歹！”

这一巴掌可比薛沐云厉害多了，肖战只听得耳边“啪”得一声脆响，霎时半边脸都麻木了，耳里嗡嗡胡乱响了一阵竟也停了，他怔怔地盯着拽着他头发的男人，感到鼻腔中涌出两股热流，嘴角似是被划开了似的，灼烧着燎人的疼。他木然地伸出手，温热的血立刻从脸上滴在手上，画出一道鲜红的溪流。

薛沐云跑过来，看了一眼肖战的伤势，摸了摸肖战已经显怀的肚子确认没事，狠狠地瞪了薛鉴一眼，赶紧用浴巾替肖战擦伤。

刚才叱咤风云威猛异常的男人一下子就怂了，意识到自己下手狠了，赶紧连连给妹妹赔不是，识相地退了出去。

肖战垂着头，捂着红肿的脸颊可怜地坐在床上发抖，他这时回过神来才感觉脸疼得厉害，耳朵要被打掉一般，耳根子扯着疼，他一手捂着脸，另一只手小心翼翼地覆在面上，接不住的鼻血从指缝间滴答滴答地淌下来，合着惊吓委屈的泪水在地板上砸出一朵朵血花。

女人十分心疼地拿浴巾替他擦血，把他流血不止的鼻腔用纸团堵好，又查看肖战脸上的伤势，原本白皙细腻的脸颊肿起一大块，充血的皮肉泛着涨红，轻轻一碰，肖战就疼得一缩。

女子拿了药，示意他忍着点，把药膏仔细替他敷上。清凉的触感挨上肌肤，冰镇麻醉的作用减弱了不少疼痛。

女子温柔的动作和寻常的粗暴判若两人，要不是那副一如既往的面无表情，肖战还以为这她被夺舍了。

薛沐云上完药，又把那套衣服扔给肖战。

肖战看了她一眼，犹豫了片刻，最终还是穿上了。虽然不如自己之前的衣服漂亮舒适，但至少还是能够蔽体，他特别留心地把灰色卫衣的帽子往脖颈处拢了拢，遮住最上面的一道吻痕，衬衣袖子很长，能裹住他的大半个手掌，堪堪露出一点水葱似的指节。卡其色的裤子倒是尺寸正好护住隆起的孕肚，修长的裤腿勾勒出肖战双腿漂亮的曲线，恰恰还能露出一截藕段似铐着锁链的雪白脚踝。虽然款式朴素了些，肖战美丽修容的气质倒是分毫不差，若不是脖颈和脚踝处铐着的锁链，完全就是一个纯真阳光的大男孩，谁也想不到他是被卖到这里给人生养的地坤。

肖战走到门口，犹豫了一下，扶着木栏杆一步步下了楼。

“小赞哥哥！”

在楼下坐着玩耍的妮妮听见脚步声，抬头见是肖战，兴奋地放下手中玩得正起劲的袖珍纺纱机，笑嘻嘻地向肖战跑过来，拉起他的手看了一圈，赞叹道：“哇！小赞哥哥好漂亮啊！”

肖战摸摸妮妮的小脑袋，心头莫名泛起一阵酸涩。

“小赞哥哥！妮妮给你留了饭！”妮妮跑到厅里，端出一个盛得满满的木碗。以往肖战被锁在楼上没法下床，都是让妮妮把盛好的饭端到阁楼上。

肖战接过一看，顿时一阵天雷击顶——今天做的菜是他最不喜欢的红烧茄子！

肖战从小就特别讨厌茄子。

小的时候第一次吃茄子，不知道为什么，他感到一阵恶心，身体一贯健康的他伏在卫生间里，吐得昏天黑地。

他讨厌茄子软绵绵烂兮兮的触感，一想起茄子，似乎就会出现稀糊糊地挂在嘴里的那种混沌的感觉，吃起来就像在嚼一滩烂泥。

以后肖战只要一闻见茄子味，胃里就翻江倒海地恶心。

这么大一碗茄子摆在面前，记忆里烂糊糊的触感和眼前刺鼻的气味搅和在一起，强烈地冲击着地坤孕期敏锐的感官，肖战几乎是下意识地腹中一疼，凭着最后残存的理智把碗往妞妞手上一放，扶着墙就开始干呕。

妮妮吓了一跳，“小赞哥哥，你怎么了？”

好难受……想吐又吐不出来……胃部一阵痉挛，全身的细胞都在叫嚣着抵御那股令人厌烦的气味，仿佛要把他整个人从内到外剖腹翻开似的，他尽可能地蜷起身子，把自己缩成一枚茧的形状，想要减轻这种痛苦，不想却更加加重了腹部的不适，原本脆弱的胃壁又是一阵剧烈的抽搐，肖战难受得眼泪直流，舌尖都呕出口外，刚刚出血的鼻腔又渗出了血腥味，弥漫得口腔里沁出一股腥甜。

“小赞哥哥？”妮妮吓坏了，赶紧把碗放下，小心翼翼地走上前来，小手抚着肖战的脸颊，“痛痛快走～痛痛快走～”

“又怎么了？”

不知从哪里冒出来的薛鉴叉着手，斜着眼倚在墙边，冷冷地盯着肖战。薛沐云没在这，他自然得帮妹妹看好她的地坤。

也许自己就要被折磨死了。肖战暗暗苦笑。

肖战擦了擦脸，看着虎视眈眈的薛鉴，语气淡得像一张被水浸透的纸：“我只是不能吃茄子。”

最后，肖战捏着鼻子，把所有沾了茄子的米饭扒拉到碗的一个边边处，再忍着恶心把剩下的白米饭吃掉。

肖战端着木碗，边吃边悄悄打量屋里的情况。

窗户都上了铁栅栏，唯一进出的门会上锁，砖墙的白漆是新的，看着挺结实，墙角没有裂缝掉漆的情况，像电视剧里那样那个勺子挖地道什么的基本上是不可能，光是手脚上的链子就够他折腾的。

肖战吃完了饭，妞妞就带他去蚕房干活。  
薛家兄妹两个都各有各的行当，哥哥薛鉴胆大逍遥，就喜欢玩野的，越无法无天的事越觉得刺激，一般不在家里，带着一帮人操社会，走私倒卖贩毒卖血什么都干，手段狠戾，冷酷嗜血，报上薛大爷的名头足以令人闻风丧胆。

当然，这是外人面前，一物降一物，这位薛大爷的克星就是他的同胞妹妹薛沐云。这位妹控大爷虽然一贯为了他高冷人狠话不多的形象，说话很少超过五个字，但对这个妹妹可谓百依百顺唯命是从，只要妹妹想要，就是天上的月亮也得拽下来塞她怀里！再附加几个星星！

薛鉴的宝贝妹妹薛沐云从来就是个脑子不太正常的，从小就奇怪，喜欢一个人呆着拿个枝子在地上划拉，也不说话，就在那发神，不动则已，一动惊天动地，尽干出些常人无法理解的神事。听说有流氓看她痴傻想霸占她，被薛沐云设计，死得凄惨无比鬼神皆惧；薛鉴一听更是勃然大怒，把这混球的尸身剁成了肉酱喂狗。众人知晓这家人的厉害，倒也不怎么敢沾惹她，只远远地带着几分同情几分畏惧几分看怪避开罢了。薛鉴以前也送她去过城里学习，后来又莫名其妙回来，打死扭着也不愿意回去。反正这里现下有了哥哥罩着，这位薛小姐索性安心当起了村姑。薛鉴看准了这里多产桑树，气候环境适合养蚕，因地制宜地做桑蚕绸缎生意，干脆就把妹妹安置在这老窝了。虽然薛小姐似乎精神有问题，但是打理事情可是分毫不差，不但经营得红红火火，甚至还颇为前卫地搞起了在城里学来的“桑基鱼塘”，每年是大把大把的捞银子，众人私底下议论她脑子有病鬼鬼祟祟，面上见了这俩众人的饭碗还不得唤一声“大小薛总”。薛沐云疯也疯得怪，没病时文文静静的，一旦疯起来连她哥都治不了，幸亏她疯也就瞎捣鼓捣鼓涂涂画画，只要不招惹她好像也造不成什么大危害，众人也就随她去了。

小薛总的厂子摆在山上，雇了人看着运作，她时不时上山去督督工。本有工人欺她疯不懂事偷工减料坑她，小薛总三下五除二就收拾了这个不知好歹的雇工，借着疯病发作的名堂还狠狠出了一口恶气。自家的大院子也没耽误，开了一件屋子做蚕房，院子里晒着待染的丝绸，布置成精缩版流水线，权当是有人参观时介绍流程用。这蚕房里平日也养着蚕，可以参考天气情况，蚕有没有变异产生新的品种，借此就能推断厂子今年的收成。

薛家也不指着这一房的蚕吃饭，肖战的活并不重，每天会有人送来新鲜的桑叶，他只需要时不时拿起一把，见哪的叶子吃的差不多了就往哪塞，别让这帮小东西饿着就行。

其余时刻，肖战就坐在蚕房的角落里，盯着一屋子的蚕发呆。

“小赞哥哥，你在想什么？”妮妮扒在蚕架上，正拿着一片桑叶逗弄蚕宝宝，见那蚕儿憨态可掬地跟着桑叶左摇右摆，女孩儿开心地咯咯直笑。

“哦，没什么。”突然回神的肖战掩饰性地摇摇头，把藏在眼底的思虑尽数隐去。

手心传来一阵微微的酥麻感，是之前放在手掌中的一条小蚕，它已经把肖战手中的桑叶吃干净了，此刻正在软绵绵地蠕动着，小脑袋已经爬到了肖战的手背面。

肖战顺手拿了一片桑叶，在小家伙眼前晃了晃，把这条小蚕引到手心里，让它慢慢咀嚼桑叶。

薛鑫很少白天在家里出现，作为她的哥哥，薛鉴自然会尽义务看牢妹妹的地坤。

这姓薛的一家子都是人精，贸然逃跑肯定会被抓回来，之后的下场肯定是比起新闻里没有最惨只有更惨。

那条小蚕心满意足地吧唧着，锋利的口器活像一台割草机，眨眼就把一片水嫩嫩的桑叶啃出一个大豁口。肖战伸出手指轻轻抚了抚小蚕的身躯，感受到那薄薄一层蚕身下充盈的旺盛涌动的体液，这昭示了这只小蚕旺盛的生命力。

小蚕似是发觉了肖战正在看它，停下啃食桑叶的动作，通人性地抬起上半身，马头似的小脑袋颤巍巍地对着肖战，仿佛在好奇地注视着，顷刻后又埋下脑袋，继续对眼前那一片七零八落的桑叶大快朵颐。

肖战见它吃得七七八八了，便又拈起一片桑叶在手中预备好。他环顾四周满屋的蚕架，思来想去不得逃脱之法，苦闷地拿手中的桑叶百无聊赖挠着脸。

想要跑得先找个没人盯着的时候，还得摸清楚路线，最好还得把肚子里这小东西去掉……

突然，肖战灵光一闪，把目光落到自己尚且平坦的小腹上。

他有办法了。

薛鉴一个人盯着电视里的AV发呆。

他想不明白，为什么自己那个一表人才前凸后翘（？）闭月羞花沉鱼落雁一本正经的妹妹会喜欢看这种毫无刺激感玩法也不新奇的玩意。

妹妹得寂寞成啥了啊……这种垃圾级别的小电影也能看得下去……

薛老大满腔郁闷地点了根烟，手插裤兜瘫起葛优躺，百无聊赖地看着电视里的一对乾坤嗯嗯啊啊。

应该早点给妹妹买个地坤的……

薛鉴满腔悔恨泪流满面（并没有），都怪自己太忙，忽视了妹妹的感情生活。

不然电视里放的就是他最喜欢的解密片恐怖片警匪片枪战片了！！！

“爸爸！小赞哥哥……”

“他是你姑父，辈分错了！”薛鉴义正辞严地纠正道。

“噢，姑父说，他肚子疼！”妮妮委屈地嘟囔着：“小赞哥哥明明那么年轻……”

（薛沐云话外音：老娘很老吗？很老吗？？？！）

“什么？”薛鉴差点跳起来，当即脑子里就浮现出妹妹咄咄逼人凶神恶煞毁天灭地翻江倒海的样子，心想怎么这地坤早不肚子疼晚不肚子疼的，善谋多疑的本能让天不怕地不怕就怕妹妹把他吓的薛鉴成功在未成年人面前保持了成年人应有的冷静：“噢，那妮妮你去打个电话，让附近诊所的医生来看看。”

“可是，小赞哥哥好像疼得很难受耶……”

薛鉴进门的时候，肖战正捂着肚子在床上滚呢，疼得直冒冷汗，一颤一颤得像一只受伤的幼雏，通红的眼角溢出几滴泪水，看薛鉴走近，立刻可怜巴巴地捂住小腹蜷在角落。

薛鉴凭着他多年混吃混喝坑蒙拐骗的经历断定这地坤多半在装，之前也没听他肚子疼啥的，没碰没摔的哪这么多过场，多半是不老实想跑！但是要是真有个三长两短回头薛鑫肯定找自己麻烦，眼珠一转，干脆将计就计，等薛鑫回来了亲自教训！

“喂，要不要去找大夫？”

肖战躺在诊所的病床上，将衣物掀到胸口下方，露出微微显怀的腹部；旁边一台不知服务了多久的空调正在拉风箱似的，摧枯拉朽地从老旧的机箱里吐出断断续续的暖气。

一位面目和蔼的大夫颇为贴心地把揣在衣服里捂热的听诊器拿出来，细心消了毒，一面听着肖战的小腹，一面笑眯眯地和肖战聊天，问他哪不舒服。

薛鉴自然得避避嫌，颇不自在地站在门卫，肖战趁此机会悄悄拽了拽大夫的袖子，做出“救命”的口型，漂亮的眸子里露出恳求的神色。

大夫比了个“嘘”的姿势，示意肖战不要声张，悄悄从口袋里取出一个连着一支笔的备忘本递给肖战，自己继续若无其事地给肖战做检查。

肖战感激地接过，趁大夫挡住自己的间隙，在备忘录上迅速写道：“救命！我是被拐卖的！”

大夫接过备忘本看了一眼，会意地点点头，把本子揣进口袋，帮肖战把衣物整理好，向屋外唤道：“可以了。”

立刻进来几个人把肖战牢牢架住，扶到就诊室外边的椅子上，防止他趁乱逃跑。

“怎么样？”薛鉴神色如常，递给大夫一根烟。

“没什么大碍，这是药方，治治就好了。”大夫接过，叼在嘴里，从备忘本上撕下一张纸递给薛鉴。

“呵？”薛鉴一看，勾了勾嘴角，把纸叠了几叠揣进口袋，问道：“有没有对付的药？”

“有倒是有，只不过用久了对胎儿不利。依我看啊，倒是令妹的手段更高明些。”大夫很诚恳。

薛鉴心神领会，拿出一张卡推到大夫眼前，“这是诊金，有劳大夫了！”

“不敢不敢，承蒙薛大爷您厚爱！慢走，慢走！”大夫千恩万谢地连连作揖。

肖战又被锁回了阁楼里，他抱着双臂伏在床上，庆幸薛鉴没有发现自己的计划。

也许自己很快就能得救了……

肖战蜷在小小的卧榻上，脑海中浮现家乡亲人的模样，他闭上双眼，想象自己已经回了家，父母热泪盈眶地扑上来，团聚的一家三口抱头痛哭，厨房里正好飘出温暖喜庆的火锅香味……

肖战轻轻抽泣了两下，把被子往身旁掖了掖，佯作是亲人的怀抱，慢慢进入了梦乡。

“妹妹，你还是太年轻。”薛鉴吞云吐雾，一脸超然物外闲云野鹤地盯着电视里的黄片。

“？？？？？”刚刚进门的薛鑫一头雾水，随即司空见惯地反驳：“哥，咱俩在母体里发育的时间是一样的，只不过医护人员先把你掏出来了而已！”

“你自己看看！”薛鉴掏出大夫给他的纸拍在桌上，其上赫然是肖战的亲笔求救文书。

薛鑫接过，看了看：“小事，正常。”

“……”薛鉴对自己妹妹的心大简直奈何不得，他真是赚着卖白菜的钱操着卖白粉的心哪！给妹妹买了地坤还得当金牌摄像头看着，一贯雷厉风行叱咤风云的薛大爷正一反常态一脸沉痛地看着妹妹：“小姐，您能不能多施舍几个字来管管您的地坤？您哥哥我话都比你多！老子的高冷人设都因为您崩塌了！”

“反派死于话多。”薛鑫翻了个白眼。

“……………………”薛鉴只能闭麦吃哑巴亏，把满肚子问候家母的脏话全咽回去，谁让他是妹控呢？

薛鑫说归说，正事还是要办的，她可不希望这么称心的地坤揣着孩子跑了。她翘个二郎腿，支着脑袋想了一会，咚地一下弹起来，冲进屋里好一阵捣鼓。

薛鉴摇摇头，知道妹妹这是脑洞大开，太聪明的人往往脑壳不正常，一般人理解不了她在干什么。

薛鑫经过一番福至心灵心灵手巧巧夺天工乒乒乓乓的操作，拿出一个装着小半瓶奇怪液体的小瓶。

“这是炼金术的第几个方子呀？”薛鉴瞟了一眼，故意打趣，“还是长生不老药啊？”

“听话水。”薛鑫觉得哥哥明知故问简直无聊，把瓶子拎到眼前晃了晃，“内服注射都行，一剂管三天。”

“您可长点心吧。”薛鉴拱拱手，回屋去了。

薛鑫打开阁楼的小门，刚一进屋就看见了伏在地上的青年。

肖战安静地卧在地板上，一只手无助地向前耷拉着，一只手脱力地握成虚拳，似是想要抓住什么，又只能毫无气力地松开。

肖战毫无声息地一动不动，时不时微微眨动湿润的纤长羽睫，一滴晶莹的泪水从眼睫间慢慢滑落，汇入地板上一汪小小的泪泉。

薛鑫轻柔地把肖战揽到怀里，去吻他的眉眼和唇瓣，一根尖针毫不怜惜地刺入他的脖颈，缓缓推入冰冷透骨的药液。肖战有些畏惧地挣扎了几下，乏力的身体聚不起丝毫反抗的力气，只能虚弱地靠在女子怀里喘息。

薛鑫拔出注射器，小心地处理好带血的针头，精准地扔进一边的垃圾桶里。她怜爱地抚摸着肖战的脸颊和脖颈，轻轻地拭去肖战眼角的泪滴，把脸埋在肖战的颈窝，替他舔舐还在渗血的注射伤处，蛇信似的舌尖不时扫过伤痕累累的腺体，激得怀里的人儿一阵酥麻的微颤。

厮磨了一会，薛鑫松开肖战一片淫靡狼藉的后颈，似是欣赏自己的再度获手的猎物般，抱起虚软无力的美人一步步向阁楼最里的软榻上走去。

“不……不……”肖战眼睁睁地看着那扇唯一通向自由的小门离自己越来越远，手脚却没有半点力气。

薛鑫怕肖战从床上摔落伤了孩子，就用厚褥给他筑了地铺，搭了锦幛纱帘。

肖战被放在软垫正中，已经完全显怀的小腹把睡衣撑出一个可人的弧度，他靠在泪痕班班的软枕上，避无可避地看着薛鑫解开他的衣物。

薛鑫分开肖战的双腿，一手轻轻覆上肖战圆滚滚的小腹，孽根抵在圆润的穴口蹭了蹭，慢慢抵入因孕期而变成熟粉色的软穴。

被突然进入的肖战发出一声可怜的呜咽，水汪汪的双眸中溢出两道清流，惨白的小脸上露出些凄楚的神色，央求薛鑫顾及他腹中怀着孩子。

薛鑫倒也没有过多索取他——这孕中交合本就不是为了性爱，而是为了加固标记和安抚胎儿。只是在他身子里留了些，在后颈的腺体里注了些信息素便松开了他，拍拍肖战的脸替他穿好衣物，裹好被子。

肖战缩在被子里，双眼失神地望着屋顶的一块掉漆，两道泪水无意识地从眼角滚落，在枕巾上浸出浓浓的两点。

一扇明明几步就可以走到的门，在模糊的视野中是如此的遥不可及。

妮妮还是像以前一样，每天给他送饭，给他擦脸，甚至怕肖战无聊，把那条小蚕在内的好几条蚕用鞋盒子装了，放在肖战的卧榻旁边。

日复一日，这些蚕开始吐丝，结成一个个硬梆梆的蚕茧，躺在鞋盒里一动不动。

肖战也仿佛一只沉睡的蚕，顶着一天比一天大起来的肚腹，蜷在茧壳般的被褥里。

不知过了多久，从第一枚茧被咬破开始，第二枚、第三枚……越来越多的蚕蛾破茧而出，三三两两地聚在一起交配，为繁衍下一代做准备。

快要临盆的肖战顶着硕大的肚腹，看着这些即将产卵的大肚蛾子在他眼前扑腾。

一只大着肚子的雌蛾扑闪着翅膀，停在肖战隆起的小腹上，好奇地隔着厚实的被褥轻点着肖战的肚腹，它似乎发现这个地方并不适合它产卵，小小的翅膀闪了两下，又飞走了。

在肖战身边的鞋盒里，几只产完卵的蚕蛾奄奄一息地颤着翅膀，渐渐不动了。

对于蚕来说，它一生的使命便是繁衍后代：以卵越冬，春天桑树萌发时孵化，幼虫食桑叶吐丝，结茧羽化，雌雄蚕蛾交尾产卵之后，蚕短暂的一生也就结束了。

自己的生命会不会也要走到尽头了呢……

肖战心酸地思索着，带着几分艺术生天生的多愁善感，望向自己高高隆起的肚腹——被单上甚至还沾着些刚才那只蚕蛾留下的鳞粉，证明一个小生命曾在此短暂地停留。

又是一阵撕心裂肺的暴风雨之前的缩痛，肖战闭上双眼，苍白的脸上挤出一抹自嘲的苦涩笑容。

“小赞哥哥要生宝宝了吗？”妮妮跑到薛鉴身边一屁股坐下，穿着花皮鞋的小脚欢快地扑腾着，两只花蝴蝶似的辫子一摇一摆。

薛鉴盯着电视发神，回了一句“是”。

妮妮不满意地撅了撅小嘴，看看电视里机枪的哒哒哒，眼珠一转，大喊道：“爸爸你又把姑姑的黄……”

“闭嘴啊小混蛋！”薛鉴一把捂住妮妮的嘴。

阁楼上方要死不死地传来薛沐云悠悠的声音：“哥？——”

薛老爷幽怨（？）地看了一脸得意的妮妮一眼，吃瘪地把频道换回妹妹最爱看的三级片。

肖战躺在床上，好看的眉头因为剧烈的疼痛拧成一团，大滴大滴的汗珠从额角滚落，湮灭于湿透的发间，一双常年握笔的手死死地攥着身侧的床单，骨节都透出虚弱的苍白。

狂风骤雨般的痛感席卷而过，施舍般片刻缓解的间隙，疲惫不堪的肖战长吁一口气，瘫软在被汗水濡湿的枕被里，双眼无神地望着空无一物的屋顶，精疲力尽地喘息不已。一旁接生的稳婆拧了根热毛巾，轻轻点拭去肖战额上的汗，并喂了两口温水。

热腾腾的毛巾敷在脸上，水汽蒸腾带走挣扎引起的热意，肖战的神志略清醒了些，强撑开眼皮看了看身边忙碌的稳婆，刚要开口问些什么，猝不及防又是一阵宫缩的猛烈剧痛，肖战疼得痛呼一声，鼻翼一张一翕地微微煽动着，如同一条即将干涸的鱼，艰难地呼吸着稀薄的空气。

稳婆凑到肖战腿间看了一眼，喜道：“快了快了，再加把劲！都看见孩子的头了！”

再加把劲……？

我已经快死了。

腹部恍若被撕裂一般，滔天的疼痛如同滚烫的岩浆，裹挟着咆哮着要将他吞没，肖战竭力集中精神，按着稳婆的指示强聚起气力，努力把腹中那个混世魔王向外推挤。

孩子还是没有出来，那颗硕大的脑袋卡在产道口，就是进退两难。

肖战虚脱地跌回床上，满脸的汗水汇聚成一条涓涓细流，顺着精致的颧骨缓缓淌下。那张被过度使用的小床床板应景地响了几声。

他不从时，那个疯女人就骑在他身上，撕碎他的衣物粗暴地索取他，疯狂的动作震动得床板嘎吱作响，满屋子都能听见阁楼的动静。

他是从城里拐来的，城里的地坤不愿意留在这种穷乡僻壤，只有被打怕了，干大了肚子，孩子落地，跑了就抓回来再干到怀上，反反复复把这些地坤摧残得不敢反抗，才会认命地留在这里。

心里泛起一股酸涩，视线逐渐模糊起来。肖战眨巴眨巴纤长的眼睫，难过地闭上双眼，两行清泪缓缓滚落。

他还有他的梦想，他想唱歌，他想画画，他想拥有自己的工作室，他不想就这么死在这个偏僻小山村的产床上。

他想回家。

稳婆征得薛鑫的同意，挽起袖子，准备为肖战推腹助产。

有力的双手覆上高挺的腹部，稳婆按准腹内胎位，找准时机往下用劲一推——

偏偏又是一阵猛烈的宫缩，大开的生殖腔口拼了命地向外挤压，跟着腹部稳婆的推力，两股力量不偏不倚地合二为一，将留恋温床的胎儿生生从生殖腔的血肉里分离，带来五脏六腑都要被揉在一起撕碎一般的剧痛！

肖战撕心裂肺地惨叫了一声，无力地倒在床上，痛得昏死过去……

……

“哇——”

孩子……

我的孩子……？！

“哇——！”

昏睡中的肖战勉强睁开双眼，耳畔立刻传来婴儿响亮的啼哭声。

他不知道自己昏睡了多久，此刻正是夜半时分，屋内没有开灯，只有一缕清淡温凉的月光悄悄从小窗中渗入阁楼。

肖战把脸转向床边，觅到了声音的来源——床边放着一个小小的摇篮，能看见一个初生不久的稚儿裹在漂亮的襁褓里，许是半夜饿了，正在发出响亮的啼哭声。

肖战把被子往身上裹了裹以免受凉，强忍疲惫，刚刚用手撑起半边身子，一阵撕裂似的疼痛从被包扎得严严实实的下身传来，这种疼痛甚至超过了破身的痛楚，肖战身子一软，瘫在床上吃痛得连连吸气，缓了一会，才慢慢重复刚才的动作，拖着脚踝上的锁链往前挪了一截，撑着床边，终于见到了孩子的模样。

许是饿极了，孩子露在襁褓外的小脸都哭得皱起，挣扎的小手小脚把襁褓撑出一个阔大的弧度。可能是地坤哺育幼子的本能所致，肖战的心一下子就软了，赶紧心疼地把孩子揽到怀里，裹了被子平躺下来，解开睡衣的扣子，让孩子趴在自己的胸口吸吮乳汁。

孩子果真是饿了，贴在肖战身上吧嗒吧嗒地吮着，肖战把束缚孩子的襁褓揭开，疼爱地抚了抚孩子白嫩嫩的小脸。

是个健康漂亮的男孩。

肖战的目光怜爱地在孩子身上流连，无意落在孩子的唇边，是一颗和他一模一样的小痣。

肖战喜悦之余，心中突然难过地泛起涟漪。

他的地坤同学中不乏成家立业早的，高中时就订了婚，大学还没毕业就已经在张罗婚礼了，有心急的已经搬出寝室，在和自己认定要吃死的天乾同居备孕了。

想不到是他这个最不着急的，最后以这种痛苦和屈辱的方式，第一个抱上了孩子。

孩子喝的太急，一不小心呛了奶，小家伙咳了几声，撇了两下嘴，再次大哭起来。

“噢～宝宝乖，不哭……不哭……”肖战把孩子搂住，拍了拍孩子的后背安抚，突然心下一动，学着母亲哄幼时的自己的模样，把孩子放在心口处轻轻掂着，用家乡话温言细语地哄道：“幺儿乖……幺儿乖……”

孩子果真安分了些，把小脸贴在肖战的心口处，渐渐地不哭了。

肖战怕自己一停孩子又闹起来，继续掂着孩子喃喃地哄着，不知道为什么，掂着掂着泪一下子就下来了。

大约一刻钟的工夫，肖战摸摸怀里的孩子，已经睡熟了。他换了个姿势搂紧孩子，用温暖的棉被裹好二人，把脸颊贴在孩子柔软的发顶上。孩子特有的奶香钻进鼻腔，肖战蹭了蹭孩子，在婴孩额上落下一个轻吻，抹了抹眼角未干的水迹，抱着孩子睡着了。

这次生孩子把肖战折腾得不轻，产后虚弱加上抑郁困思，茶不思饭不想，夜里总醒，睡不安稳，孩子名叫琑儿真是人如其名，缠人得紧，白天要抱，夜里又老是夜啼，肖战昏昏沉沉正要入眠这小崽子就开炮，肖战只得强忍困意，把孩子搂着掂着哄。

薛鑫知道了，说是琑儿心经有热，心神不收所致，用蝉蜕7只，灯心草70cm几根，白茯苓7g大火煮开，小火煮15分钟，把煮出的汤药给琑儿服下，喝了几次，孩子真就不哭了。

肖战来来回回在床上将养了一个多月，终于能扶着下床走动了。别人生了孩子体型多多少少都会胖些，肖战却清减不少，双腕细得不盈一握，怀里抱着一个大胖小子，越发显得清瘦可怜。

薛鑫很是心疼，更心揪肖战的肚子里还能不能揣崽子，一天三顿好吃好喝堆给肖战，健脾补气补血解郁催乳轮番上阵，肖战为了不饿着孩子，强撑带灌多少吃了些，还真就长了些丰腴回来，只是一直很低落，漂亮的眼睛里蒙着一层忧郁的灰雾，坐在床上出神；薛鑫就在他脚上栓了条链子，允许肖战到院子里走一走，肖战就时常一边掂着孩子，失魂落魄地望着远处的群山发呆。

“妹妹，祖宗，您上点心把您屋里那位看好行不？”

“点心？上什么点心？我看你才像个点心！吃烘糕去吧！”薛鑫头都不回地摆弄着手中一大罐散发出恶臭气息的粘稠膏状体。

（注：在东北方言，“我看你像个blabla”就是拒绝的常见套路，在四川方言里，吃“烘糕”“钏钏”“锤子”基本上就是“你吃个P”的意思）

“嗨，真是皇帝不急太监……我呸！到时候他带着我外甥跑了，我可不管逮啊！”薛鉴翘起二郎腿，把嘴边的阿拉伯雪茄拽出来，潇洒地吐了口烟圈。

“死鱼又不是咸鱼，翻不了身。”

肖战正在屋外坐着，分拣上次是那批蚕蛾产下的卵，屋里两兄妹的对话他听得一清二楚。他怎么不想逃跑呢？可是孩子已经落地了，又那么粘他，离了他一刻就要哭，他是个恋家的人，怎么忍心抛下还没断奶的孩子呢？

可是要他认命呆在这里生儿育女，他也不甘心……

“咿！呀！”琑儿躺在肖战身边的婴儿车里，年幼的孩子并不知道肖战心里的波涛汹涌，只伸起两只软乎乎的小手，粉嫩的小脸红扑扑的，想要肖战抱他。

肖战看了一眼孩子期盼的模样，叹了口气，在衣角上擦了擦手，解开围裙，对着微凉的双手哈了两口热气，把琑儿小心翼翼地从婴儿车里抱起来轻轻摇着：“幺儿乖～～哒哒抱，哒哒抱～～”

琑儿闻见肖战身上熟悉的地坤信息素，受到安抚的小家伙依偎在肖战怀里咿咿呀呀起来，小手去戳肖战的脸颊，指尖好奇地点着肖战唇下的那颗小痣。

“哒哒有，琑儿也有。”肖战怜爱地伸出手指，学着琑儿的样子，轻轻摸了摸琑儿脸上那颗和自己一模一样的小痣。

琑儿咯咯笑起来，好像对这个发现十分自豪。

肖战鼻子一酸，故作若无其事地吸了吸气，把孩子放回婴儿车里，装作平静地系上围裙继续干活。

夜间，肖战把琑儿哄着睡了，半梦半醒之间，似是一条蛇钻进了他的被褥，滑溜溜的带着凉意。那条蛇顺着他的脚踝交缠而上，潜入娇嫩敏感的大腿内侧，沿着腿线缓缓向上摩挲。

“嗯……”肖战难耐地动了动身子，一阵酥麻的快感从腿间传到脊柱，蔓延至头顶百会，下身那处娇穴瑟缩了两下，吐出一股亮晶晶的热液，湿淋淋地挂在腿间，腺体也情不自禁地开始发热，散出地坤独有的甜香信息素。

那条蛇谨慎地从底裤的边缘钻入，游弋过白桃似的臀瓣，蛇信轻轻挑逗着敏感的蕊穴。肖战嘤咛一声，合拢了双腿想要躲避，那条蛇奸滑地缠住他的双腿，将他裹挟成俯趴的姿势。

挣扎的双手被摁在床上，天乾的阳物猛地刺入后穴时，沉浸在春梦中的肖战霎时惊醒，他下意识地想要喊叫，却被人死死压制，捂住嘴巴，一声毒蛇一般的话语轻轻落在耳边，将他的所有叫喊声生生抑回喉头：“是我。”

薛鑫不知什么时候回来，轻手轻脚地摸进了阁楼。

肖战意欲反抗，又怕吓坏熟睡的琑儿，只能把脸死死地埋进枕被里。

薛鑫见肖战没有挣扎，便骑在青年的身上，抵进那处已经温软烂熟的小穴抽插起来。尽兴之时甚至把肖战掰转过身，就着半侧的体位共赴云雨。

肖战咬住枕巾，忍受着粗暴的索取，酸楚的泪水决堤地滚落，把枕巾浸得湿漉漉的。

刚刚才生了孩子一个多月，就迫不及待地又要他怀上……

琑儿舒适地翻了个身，吧嗒吧嗒地吮着奶嘴，丝毫不知肖战心里的翻江倒海。

薛鑫爽够了，箍着肖战的腰肢射进他的生殖腔，意犹未尽地松开肖战，从他的身体里慢慢退出。

肖战一动不动地趴在床上，眼泪缓缓从眼角滚落，心死如灰。

薛鑫疼爱地亲亲他的脸颊，舔舔肖战唇下那颗漂亮的小痣算作安抚，给他欲色未褪的身子盖好被子。

房间里响起一声锁门的声音，又恢复了夜晚该有的寂静。

…………

肖战坐在水龙头旁边，把送来的新鲜桑叶挨个用水洗刷了，再用抹布擦得半干，甩甩水珠，放到一边的竹筐里。

““王爷，王妃已经在沙漠里跪了三天三夜了！””

““噢，那她认错了吗？””

“王爷，其实……王妃昨天就已经死了，而且……她……变成了一只沙雕！”

“？？？”肖战洗桑叶的动作一顿，看向一边围着他转悠念故事书的妮妮：“妮妮……你刚才念的什么？”

“额，这个嘛……”妮妮停下脚步，把书往前翻了两页，眼睛一亮：“啊！《霸道总裁古言篇》！”

？？？？跪沙漠三天三夜？？？变成了沙雕？？？第二天就死了为什么第三天才来报告？？？

肖战难以置信：“你平时就看这个？”

“对啊？”妮妮很疑惑，“这种书有什么问题吗？”

肖战：“…………”

“姑姑说，这种书有利于了解各种套路，减少被骗的可能性。”

“…………”肖战无言以对。

要知道这种总裁文一般都有点儿童不宜的镜头，更何况是这种不入流的劣质杂志，那真是什么剧情都有……

“我最喜欢的是另外一个故事，讲的是王妃被王爷吊在电风扇上转了三百多圈呢！”妮妮开心地手舞足蹈，抱起书就翻起来：“小赞哥哥你等着，我给你找这篇……”

肖战凌乱在风中。

洗过的桑叶水嫩嫩的透着翠色，鲜艳欲滴的一汪绿色盛在古朴的竹编小筐里，别有一番农家田园之乐的雅致。肖战郁郁寡欢的心情也因此疏解许多，肖战看着这一捧可喜的生机勃勃的绿叶，脸上噙起淡淡的笑容。

这气氛本来还能再美好些，如果不是窗户里传来屋内电视机播放黄碟的声音。

薛鑫霸占了整条沙发，葛优躺着吐瓜子壳，兴致盎然地盯着成人片里翻云覆雨交媾的男女。

“最后，女主和霸道总裁男主过上了幸福快乐的生活！”妮妮美滋滋地念完故事的最后一句，合上书自豪地看向肖战：“小赞哥哥，这故事好玩吗？”

“故事还可以，不过……我个人不是很喜欢这类文学……”肖战憋着满头黑线尽可能委婉小心地表达了自己的看法。

“爸爸和姑姑说，再等我长大些，就给我买个地坤呢！”妮妮越说越开心，两个小辫子一跳一跳的，“我觉得，就买小赞哥哥这样的，我就很喜欢～～”

“？？？”

肖战开始怀疑自己的世界观。

这个地方的人的观念真不是他能理解的。

“为什么你们都喜欢……买地坤呢？”肖战试探性地问，顺手甩了甩一把桑叶的水珠。

“因为外面的地坤好看啊？”妮妮觉得很奇怪，似是想起了什么，嘟起小嘴巴：“这里的人都有点怕我们，我也看不上他们！我才不要和那帮讨厌的熊孩子玩呢！”她双手叉起腰，看起来有些不满。

的确，妮妮好像从来没有一个同龄人朋友，不光是她，这家人都稀奇古怪的。

也不知道怎么能从这里逃出去……

肖战暗自琢磨着，出其不意被人一把环住脖颈，拖进屋内，手中摊着的一把还未理出的桑叶飘落开来，呼啦啦地散了一地。

薛鑫看片看得正在兴头决定亲身实践一下，径直到屋外掳了肖战就往屋里拖。

“放开我！你放开！”肖战吓了一跳，手忙脚乱地挣扎起来，但他毕竟还是地坤，力量明显不能和天乾抗衡；薛鑫也不和他多走过场，连阁楼都不上，径直把门帘一拽，抱了人就往沙发走。

“放开我……我不要！……滚开！”一阵风声响起，几件衣物被胡乱地扔在地板上，肖战的呜咽声渐渐微弱下去，宽阔结实的布艺沙发发出不堪重负的抗议声，分不清是电视里还是电视外的粗重急促的喘息声中，偶尔夹杂一两声受伤的幼猫般的抽泣声。

“姑姑又在办小赞哥哥了……”妮妮从门帘的一条缝隙里悄悄往里看，又对比了一下书上的情节：“果然是这按书上说的这样耶！”

等到了春蚕出卵的时节，小薛总就要忙起来了。

当然，这忙也是相对的，大部分时间她还是我行我素，只是偶尔出门，去自己的厂子里转转，大部分时间宅在家里看黄片，时不时把肖战扯进房内“疼爱”一番。

大薛总就到了忙的时候，他和妹妹交替看家，小薛总在家的时候，他就去督工。

肖战坐在屋外的院落里，日复一日地做着安排给他的活计，他的活不重，大多是洗洗桑叶，伺候那一屋子的蚕，也扫扫地，喂喂鸡鸭兔什么的，时不时琑儿在屋里哭起来，他就得放下手里的活，去把孩子抱起来，要是孩子想他了，就掂着哄；要是孩子饿了，就解开衣衫喂他。

薛鑫对他似乎很放心，只在他脚上锁了一条链子，平日里也不怎么多注意他。看起来是认定了他舍不得孩子，也没能力逃得出这里。到了晚上，就把他抱进阁楼和他亲热，在他身体里发泄完后，就锁死阁楼的门。

薛鉴建议妹妹录下了很多和肖战同房的过程，告诉肖战要是敢跑，就把视频发网上，让他当小薛总最爱看的那类片子的领衔主演。

肖战的确也没想好逃走的办法，和他看过的大多数拐卖的案例不同，那些案例好多跑出来结果是要么被救要么同归于尽，可他现在连这间屋子都没看完，跟刀具有关的活路一样也没做过，别说他敢不敢，要他找个够格的杀人凶器都是天方夜谭。更不用说他连院门都没出过，跑出去也得被抓回来。

肖战默默地忍耐着，渴望上天给他一个逃出牢笼的机会。

这过程格外煎熬，他迫不得已的顺从极大地给了薛鑫征服的自豪感和成功感，她变本加厉地索取肖战，喜欢骑在肖战的身上粗暴地欺负他，看着他被干得眼泪直流的模样，更爱玩味地趁肖战干活时把他拖进屋内，实施强奸一般出其不意地占有他，有一次甚至在退出肖战的身体后，又取出了一颗嗡嗡作响的跳蛋。

“不要……不要……”肖战惊恐地看着那颗欢快震动的跳蛋，伪装的温顺毫不留情地被戳穿，他顾不得刚刚承欢后疼痛的身子，拽着蔽体的薄被恐惧地连连向后缩。薛鑫扯住他踝间的锁链，毫不怜惜地将他拖到身边，摁住他挣扎的双手，将那颗硕大的跳蛋顶入他的生殖腔深处，安抚猫咪似的抚了抚肖战被泪水打湿的脸颊，露出一个得逞微笑的同时，把阁楼的门落了锁。

肖战蜷在被子里，下身传来的激烈刺激惹得他浑身一阵酥麻，他难耐地想用手抠出那枚作祟的祸根，手指刚刚触到被插干得久开不闭的穴口就倏然触电似的收回——传统得有些刻板的家庭教育观念让他在触碰自己私处时感到一种格外的羞耻感，肖战难堪地收回手指，窘迫地用被子一把蒙了头，在床单上使劲擦去指尖粘着的淫液。

他没敢再重复这在他看来恍若自渎一般的羞耻行为，无论如何，他都无法想象将手指插入自己的穴道，伴着淫靡的水声从生殖腔里取出一枚湿淋淋的性爱器具的情景。

那枚开了最大档的跳蛋嘟嘟地在生殖腔里震动着，酥痒的快感一波一波地随着脊椎蔓延而上，肖战情不自禁地呻吟了一声，话一出口又急忙把嘴闭上，羞愧地把脸往被子里藏了藏。

他对自己的孟浪羞耻不已，在他看来，在床笫之欢时随意浪叫，这是青楼妓子一般的轻浮行为。

自己是不是被干得太多上瘾了……

想起薛鑫留在自己身体内的东西，肖战感到一阵恶心，他身子向前猛地一倾，伏在床榻边上可怜地干呕起来。

身下的跳蛋还在运作，将平坦的小腹顶出一个凸起，加剧了肖战的不适；他呕得双眼泛泪，舌尖都伸出口外，裹着被褥的清瘦身板微微地打着寒颤。

不会又怀上了吧……

肖战泪眼朦胧地看向身边的婴儿床，在那里睡着他不久之前才娩下的幼子。

他那时还被拴在这张床上，年轻不懂事，以为是自己情绪忧郁所致的厌食，不料在他第无数次干呕的时候，被叫来的医生给他做了详细检查，收了贴着他的小腹的听诊器，告诉他，他怀孕了。

琑儿是他的第一个孩子，那次生育几乎要了他的命。

地坤的数量稀少，很大一部分原因是地坤生产时极高的死亡率。更何况是产道本就偏窄小，数量最为稀缺的男坤。

如今，他才休养了不多时日，又要被迫面对这可怕的一切……

肖战把脸埋进还留着薛鑫信香的被褥里，让温暖柔软的被子裹住自己，假想着这是妈妈的怀抱，妈妈会把他搂在怀里，温热的手掌慈爱地抚摸他的发顶，柔声安慰他“小战，别怕。”

“妈……我想回家……我想回家……”肖战死死地攥着被子，热泪大滴大滴地滚落，把被子染成一片湿答答的深色。

他抽抽搭搭地躲在被子里，听着跳蛋嗡嗡的震动声，身心俱疲地小声抽泣着，渐渐哭累了，慢慢也就睡着了。

等了几个月，肖战终于等到一个出门的绝佳机会。

薛鑫不知是脑壳被枪打了还是怎么的，打算去山上转转，主要目的是想玩给薛鉴带饭这个新奇（？）好玩的游戏。

虽然肖战想不明白这有啥好稀奇的，但是对他来说这是一个千载难逢逃出生天的好机会。他抚着又再度隆起的小腹，央求薛鑫带他出门走走：

“我不会跑的，求求你了！我闷在家里真的很难受……”肖战捂着腹部，蜷缩得好像一只被猎户打伤的鹤，一双眼睛泪汪汪的，目光里带着恳求，看起来十分可怜。

薛鑫扫了他两眼，打量打量他脚踝上的锁链，目光在肖战满是吻痕的脖颈上停留了一会，许是想着他已经生了孩子，这番又怀了一胎，终是应允了。

肖战笼了件厚实的风衣，衣摆直接长到膝盖，牢牢地裹住他显怀的孕肚——他生了琑儿后落下了体虚畏寒的毛病，冷天里常常冻得手脚发青，即是在温暖的时节，穿的也要比别人多个一两件。

薛鑫并没有怎么苛待他的日常用度，衣服被褥管够，食品药物全有，只是很警惕肖战逃跑，除了双踝的锁链，另在肖战脖子上系了一条颈链缠在手上，还蒙上了肖战的双眼，把他抱进车里。

肖战沿途凭感觉记下车辆行驶的方向，山路崎岖绕弯得很，似乎一直在有意打转，不知道要通往什么地方。

山上除了薛鑫的桑蚕厂，还种植了大片艳丽的罂粟花。血色般浓郁的花海中，坐落着薛鉴隐蔽的制毒厂。

薛鉴正坐在简易凉棚下边吃烟，见妹妹来了一脸神奇地吐了个烟圈：“哟，什么风把咱们姑奶奶吹来了？”

“给你送饭！”薛鑫白了薛鉴一眼，从肖战手里拿过食盒。

可惜饭不是自己做的，里边没下毒。肖战遗憾地想。

薛鑫看看四周，见凉棚旁边的一个树上捆着个十七八岁的青年，努努嘴：“他咋回事啊？”

“不听话，想跑呗～”薛鉴一耸肩，“他是离家出走被卖到这里做苦工的，这么小玩什么不好，偏偏玩离家出走，我这么大的时候顶多也就砍卷几把刀……”

“得了吧你，有枪不用，偏要逞能！”薛鑫自然清楚哥哥有几斤几两。

“走吧妹妹，咱们进里边说去，这外面露天不安逸！”薛鉴指指一边的水泥房。

薛鑫安置好肖战，把链子顺手拴在柱子上，交代管事的照顾好，回头看向薛鉴：“走吧。”

肖战坐在凉棚里，试着拽了拽颈链，链子很结实，没有丝毫能逃脱的迹象。他叹了口气，靠在躺椅上，轻轻抚着隆起的小腹，见孩子安分，就闭上双眼打起盹来。

他思家念亲，情郁多思，夜间不能安眠，导致白天总是很疲倦，瞌睡也比往日需要的多些。

神思恍惚之间，肖战隐隐约约听见一个细微的声音在叫他：“嘿，你还好吗？”

声音是从拴在树上的那个年轻人口中发出的。

肖战本想应答，又想到自己并非自由身，恐被人看见，横生枝节——薛鑫看他看得很严，绝对不准别人染指他。便佯装没有听见，把风衣拢紧了些，继续打盹。

那人没有就此放弃，看了一眼肖战双足上铐着的锁链，又低声道：“请问你是肖战吗？”

！！！

肖战觉得浑身一紧，通身的血脉都凝固了，他感到一阵瑟骨的凉意沿着脊椎向头顶蔓延，一瞬间脑内炸开了锅。

他被卖到这里唤作“小赞”已经太久了，竟然有人在此知道他的本名“肖战”。

肖战强压住内心的紧张，小心翼翼地往那个青年身边挪了挪，小声道：“你是谁？为什么知道我？”

对方回答：“我看过你的案子卷宗。”

“你是……！”肖战的双眼蓦地睁大，他把手放在心口，试图抑制狂跳不已的心脏。

“我是专门来救你们的，我叫王一博。”青年轻声回答。

肖战知道，这个地方盛行拐卖，很多地坤都是被卖进来的，如今竟然有警方暗中潜伏在此，定是想把这帮人一网打尽。

“我需要你的帮助。”王一博小声说，“你比我更加了解薛家兄妹。”

薛家兄妹是这里独树一帜的地头蛇，虽然和当地人相处得不算十分和睦，倒也是算护卫本地的大势力，深不可测，实力难料，擒贼先擒王，整垮他们才好一窝端。

王一博是一名优秀的警察，为了混进薛鉴的厂子，故意装作离家出走的叛逆青年，几经辗转如愿以偿被卖进这个隐蔽的毒品厂做工，为了演得更逼真，他使出苦肉计，做出叛逆青年固有的模样，觉得地方不顺心试图逃跑故意被抓，等着薛鉴收拾他。

肖战一边警惕地盯着四周，观察有无人发觉他和王一博的对话，一边悄悄地把自己如何被拐卖到这里，如何被强迫生了孩子，如何想方设法逃跑未能成功，薛鑫薛鉴如何如何一五一十地告诉了王一博。

说到自己很想家时，肖战红了眼眶。他意识到自己跑了题，使劲擦了擦眼睛，又继续说。

王一博仔细地听着，神色严峻。他意识到，薛氏兄妹极其不好对付。

两人正在低声交谈，肖战余光瞥见薛鑫和薛鉴的影子从屋里扇过，赶紧装作若无其事地把脸转到一边，抚着自己的小腹，做出哄腹内胎儿的模样。

薛鑫自然看见了肖战刻意欲盖弥彰的举动，噔噔噔地几步上前，抬手就抡了一耳刮子。

肖战只觉脸上一痛，随即半边脸火辣辣地烧起来。除了同房，薛鑫向来不这么粗暴待他，除非她的底线受到挑战。

“我看他欠日。”薛鉴叉着手，叼烟补上一句。

薛鑫颇为认同地点点头，一把扯过捂着伤处的肖战，伸手去拽他风衣的拉链。

“不要……求你不要……”肖战护着胸口一个劲地躲闪，用近乎恳求的语气央求薛鑫放过他。这周围这么多人看着，大庭广众之下奸辱他，这叫他以后如何还有脸面见人？

他本来还想着有朝一日逃出去，重新找个好人踏踏实实过日子……

嘶啦一声，随着布料破碎的声音，几块布料被毫不留情地扔在王一博的脚边，是肖战的贴身衣物。

“你悠着点儿，他还怀着我外甥呢！”薛鉴故意火上浇油，他知道，妹妹给惹毛了，那简直都不用自己出马。

那间简易凉棚

肖战是被薛鑫抱着回去的——满是伤痕的身子上零零落落地挂着破碎不堪的衣衫，外面裹着那件被充做床单的风衣。

肖战铐着锁链的双足露在风衣外边，随着薛鑫的脚步，一双纤细苍白的脚踝无力地摇动着，那根链子欢快地左右摇摆，映着一星耀眼的阳光。

薛鑫把他一路从车上颠回阁楼上。

肖战躲避着薛鑫猛烈的攻势，护住隆起的小腹，求饶说自己再也不敢了。

愤怒到极点的薛鑫根本不听，那衣服堵了肖战的嘴，把他双手绑了，按在床上往死里日。

疯子！这个可怕的疯子！

肖战从一开始激烈的反抗咒骂，到渐渐声嘶力竭的喘息，再过渡为有气无力的呜咽，不知不觉微弱的抽泣声也慢慢小了下去。

情欲正盛的薛鑫如同一只发情期来临的雌兽，毫不掩饰地展示自己作为天乾的极致的占有欲，丝毫不怜惜肖战护着抽痛的腹部凄楚的哀求，霸道的罂粟信香散发得像倾泻的洪水，恨不得把肖战做得死在床上。

直到空气中弥漫出一股怪异的腥味，释放完怒气的薛鑫才后知后觉地停下。

肖战躺在床上一动不动，被欺负得梨花带雨的面容泛着泪光，大开的双腿之间，那处饱经蹂躏的穴口红肿得像一朵被碾烂的花，淅淅沥沥地挂着红的白的浊液。

一道蜿蜒的血线从还在翕张的穴口缓缓淌下。

医生又双叒叕一次从温暖的家里扑爬跟头地赶来，拎着小药箱屁颠屁颠地出诊。

薛鉴认为应该给肖战找几个同病相怜的朋友开导开导。

薛鑫认为没必要，就是欠日欠生孩子，她一个人就能解决所有问题。

薛鉴认为依广大观众的要求套路还是要走一遍的。

“放屁！老娘办事从来不按套路！”薛鑫觉得自家哥哥闲得长毛，开始考虑要不要给薛鉴拨打征婚热线。

“我保证不按套路出牌。”薛鉴最了解这个与众不同的妹妹的脾气。

肖战险些流产。

因为下身上了药，趴着又怕压着孩子，他只能侧卧，正好这样也适合怀孕的地坤。

床头立着一根竿子，上面挂了个吊瓶，一根细细的输液管连在肖战的手背的留置针上。

几个薛鉴从村里“借”来的地坤围着坐在肖战床边，你一言我一语地和肖战拉呱。

“唉，小赞，要我说，你就是太死板，地坤这辈子就是依附天乾的，跟谁不是跟呢？”地坤甲拈了热毛巾，心疼地替肖战擦拭身上的青一块紫一块的痕迹，指尖触到肖战白嫩的肌肤，立马心里长出一棵柠檬树，一口大妈腔的语调酸度陡增：“啧啧啧，我要是你，摊上这么好的人家，那开心都来不及呢，真是身在福中不知福……”

身在福中不知福。

肖战脑海中浮现一张之前看过的搞笑表情图，图上是一副黑漆漆的棺材，棺材脑袋上赫然写着一个金光闪闪的“福”字。

再这样下去，他早晚会被折磨死，孤零零地躺进那座棺材里……只留下没有父亲的琑儿……

地坤甲替肖战擦了手臂，伸手欲把肖战的被子往下拉，好替他清洁被咬伤的腺体，肖战条件反射地一哆嗦，眼角漾出几滴眼泪。

原本光滑白皙的后颈上，腺体正中对应的皮肤处赫然刺着一只肥硕的蚕蛾。伤口很新鲜，线条上还结着血痂。

“这是她给你弄上的？”

肖战微微点点头，羞耻而绝望的眼泪顺着脸颊滚落到床单上。

薛鑫为了宣示主权，在他的后颈上刺了一只怀孕的雌蛾，借此也寓意让他多产子嗣。

天乾在和地坤谈情说爱，共赴云雨时少不了要有撕咬腺体的行为。用过亲吻或者咬破腺体注入信息素，即可打上临时标记。要是发生性关系，射进生殖腔则意味着永久标记，以后地坤的发情期只能和标记他的天乾交媾才能有效缓解。一只地坤一旦被强占打上了永久标记，那这辈子只能认命跟着那个天乾了。

即便现代医学足够发达的情况下，个别医院已经推出了去除永久标记的手术，但后颈的刺青这么显眼，一看就是曾经被标记过，哪个天乾会愿意接受这样的地坤呢？

更不用说，有经验的天乾单凭探入穴口的触感，就能知晓地坤性经历的多少，是不是处子。即使瞒过他后颈的刺青，只要两人一上床，对方立刻就能知道，他的身体被人用过很多次，那处松松的生殖腔口能充分地说明，他已经生育过起码一个孩子。

地坤乙正坐在琑儿的床边逗弄孩子，拿着个小拨浪鼓，叮叮咚咚地引导琑儿的小手去够。

琑儿很开心，小手小脚咿咿呀呀地伸着，咯咯直笑。

地坤乙疼惜地摸摸琑儿的小脸，眼神中漾起羡慕的温情：“小赞，你的孩子真可爱。”

肖战眨了眨通红的眼睛，并不言语。

“你是设计师吧？我以前是一个白领，也和你一样，是个不认命的地坤。”

“一个孩子跑过来，脸圆圆的，笑得一脸天真，问我能不能帮他按一下他家的门铃，他够不到。”

“我同意了，可天知道门铃上装了什么机关，帮他按了门铃之后我意识全无，醒来之后就被卖到了这。”

“跟你一样，我也跑过，人生地不熟，跑完无非是被抓回来痛打一顿，再扒了衣服拴在床上。”

肖战默默地听着，纤长的睫毛微微摆动，时不时渗下一滴还未干涸的晶泪。

“后来我也就认命了，跟谁不是跟？所幸服软了，买我的天乾对我还算不错，但我一直都没有孩子。”地坤乙望着肖战隆起的小腹，眼里流连着母性的柔情：“你还这么年轻，马上就有两个孩子了……”

扎心了。

“哎，我说，你俩咋那么悲情呢？看人家赞赞都哭了！”一直在吃瓜的地坤丙发话了。

“我是自愿留在这的，城里生活太累太闷，空气贼差，我又喜欢玩新鲜的，既然已经被拐卖了又跑不脱，那干脆就呆在着好了，反正只要比较听话不逃跑，吃的穿的都有，我家那位对我也不差，我跟他有了俩娃，正在想着怎么振兴家业发展小农经济呢……”

其他几个人对这画风突变的情况瞠目结舌，就连琑儿也停下了抓玩具的动作，吮着小指头一脸惊讶地干瞪眼。

三位朋友离开的时候，琑儿还依依不舍地挥着小手，咂吧着奶嘴希望他们多留一会。

“小赞，以后身体好了，多带着孩子来聊天啊！”

我一定要逃出去……肖战决绝地紧蹙着眉，扎着留置针的手攥紧了床单。

几个月后，肖战成功产下二胎，是个女孩儿。

因为女孩比男孩少某个部件，所以干脆就把琑儿的琑简略简略，叫玥儿，正好也适合。

“哒哒……！”琑儿已经会说话，看见肖战就兴奋地一个劲叫唤，对自己的小妹妹也是喜爱无比，一个劲地亲吻妹妹的额头。

“这崽子像我！”薛鉴一脸自豪地看着妹妹：看哥哥小时候多疼你！

薛鑫表示呵呵。也不知道是谁小时候为了抢武器打架总打不赢只能打沙袋泄愤。

妮妮一下子有了两个小朋友一起玩，高兴地把那几本快要翻烂的小黄书翻过来倒过去地看，趴在婴儿床边上给孩子们读故事。

薛鑫也带着肖战去山上几次，王一博还在那潜伏，怕他问起，肖战看见他就躲得远远的。

不过王一博也不是一无所获：

前面提到的这位艺术大师在街头闲逛，一方面猎艳，寻找下一个潜在的货源；一方面打算碰碰运气找艺术灵感。

无巧不成书，路过大学城的街角，他无意发现了一张寻人启事。

照片上的男孩穿着一袭雪白衬衣，手中捻着一枝金灿灿的油菜花，身后的花海迎风轻飏，洁白的衬衣在金色的海浪中格外显眼。男孩站在油菜花田里笑如春风，好看而干净的眉眼温煦盈盈，给精致流利脸部轮廓平添了几分温婉的柔美。

纵然是熟谙人体艺术的大师，对此也不得不感慨，这真的是个很美丽的男孩。

画面下方还有几行字，一看就是艺术学院学生的手笔，用了得体的艺术字体，居中对齐，重点加粗，首行缩进——

“寻找我校失踪学生肖战。”

原来肖战之前就是这里的学生啊。

“肖战系我校设计学院本科学生，于数月前在离校期间失踪，至今未归，下落不明。该生22岁，身高183cm，体重130kg，地坤，嘴唇下方有颗小痣，信香为雨后草木清香，颈后常常贴着抑制贴。若有知情者请速致电……”

照片旁边还有一大堆密密麻麻层层叠叠的唇印和各种：“肖学长我爱你(ღ♡‿♡ღ)～～”

“真可怜。”大师咂咂嘴巴。

这个一个家庭和一所学校都在心心念念寻找的人，他前不久才在薛家看见。

大师走进薛家的院门时，远远就看见了被链子拴在房门口的肖战。

肖战蹲坐在角落里，漂亮的双腕戴着镣铐，正在小心地搓洗换下来的衣物。那盘子大得跟无底洞似的，衣服似乎永远洗不完，在一旁玩耍的孩子时不时扑到肖战身上，殷殷地唤着“哒哒！”肖战就只能停下手里的活，在衣角上擦擦手，把孩子搂到怀里，轻声哄道：“乖，哒哒抱……哒哒抱……”他和孩子亲热依偎间，不经意露出好看的鹤颈，清晰可见白皙漂亮的肌肤上，原本该被抑制贴小心遮掩的位置，一只烙铁烙下的蚕蛾嚣张地趴在满是咬痕的腺体上。

这样的肖战俨然就是一个居家教子的地坤，哪有之前那个衣着不凡，模样清俊，背着数位板的设计学院学生的样子，也不知道这帮找人找得焦头烂额的家伙，看见肖战现在的模样会不会惊掉下巴。

这才是地坤该有的样子嘛。

他脑子里突然就冒出了艺术灵感，决定画一幅画来赞美劳动人民的辛苦淳朴的烟火气息，画面的主角的动作自然是浣衣 漂亮白净的双手从水盆中拎起的纱段飞舞出一只只姿态绚丽生动的蚕蛾。男孩身旁的稚子天真无邪地笑着，嫩嫩的小手咿咿呀呀地追随蚕蛾灵动的踪影。

大师已经想好，构图时会画一只艳丽如蝶的蚕蛾，贴在男孩脸颊俊美的轮廓上，亲吻唇下那颗可能揭晓秘密的小痣。

当然，这位作茧自缚的大佬并没有嚣张多久就落网了。

坦白从宽抗拒从严，面对法律的制裁他立马怂了，老老实实交代了肖战等几个被他拐卖的地坤的去向，唯独不敢把薛大爷的名字给卖出来。

薛大爷的手段他知道，没等他挨枪子就能取了他狗命，更别说他那个可怕的疯子妹妹……

一个晴朗的下午，万里无云，天光明媚，是个搞事情的好天气。

肖战穿着那身灰色的薄外套，罩了一件红蓝格子衬衫，正在给薛鑫擦她最近特别喜欢飙的宝蓝色凯迪拉克小车车。

有了这辆车他就能逃出去，可惜他没钥匙。

肖战一边擦拭小轿车漂亮流利的车身，一边自嘲地想，父母大学时就给自己买了房子，催他早点结婚，当时他不以为然不屑一顾，还嫌父母管的宽，现在倒是问题解决了，孩子都落地了俩，说不准肚子里还有第三。

“小赞哥哥小赞哥哥！”妮妮突然一溜烟跑过来，指着门外说道：“小赞哥哥，我看见门外来了好多警察，在找有没有叫“肖战”的！”

！

手中的抹布掉在地上，肖战有一瞬间的失神，随即又极快地恢复了清醒。

“你爸爸和姑姑知道吗？”肖战按住妮妮的双肩，强压住内心的紧张，温言询问。

妮妮皱皱眉，思索片刻，犹豫地嘟起小嘴：“我也不知道，我也不敢问。”

肖战松开她，飞一般地向楼上冲。

他打算和孩子们道个别，就永远离开这个鬼地方！

肖战飞奔到两个孩子跟前，揽过一儿一女亲了又亲。

这时他才切身地体会骨肉分离的痛苦，一种强烈的痛苦席卷而来，他突然很依恋孩子身上的奶香，希望能一直就这样搂着他们，再也不要放开。

两个孩子似乎也意识到生离死别的来临，玥儿哇哇大哭起来，小手不断摸着肖战的脸颊，渴望挽留他，琑儿也不停地唤着“哒哒！哒哒！”小脸哭得皱巴巴的，红得可怜。

要不要留在这里……

不行，孩子可以以后想办法接回去，要是错过了这次机会——

肖战的脑海中浮现薛鑫和薛鉴可怕的模样，一狠心，放下啼哭不止的孩子，使劲抹了把脸，往外冲去——

一步……两步……

“小赞哥哥你去哪啊？”妮妮一脸惊讶。

还能去哪，跑路啊！

脚上的链子甩的哗哗作响，肖战本来走路开腿很大，被锁链束缚久了，一时步子不能完全舒展，但这并不妨碍他离自由的大门越来越近，他甚至已经看见了门外明媚的天光，听见了有人亲切地呼唤他的名字！

“砰——砰——砰——”

门外突然响起几声枪响，与此同时，薛鉴带着一帮人胜券在握地走进院落，黑压压的人群堵死了那道门外所有的光明。

肖战见出口被堵，恨恨地停下脚步和薛鉴对峙。

“跑啊？继续。”薛鉴的表情一脸平静，语气却是不容置疑的威压：“连我外甥都不要了，你胆子还真大！”

肖战警惕地看着薛鉴，因为刚才过速的奔跑，他有些疲惫，手扶膝盖急促地呼吸着。他扫了一眼四周，略一咬唇，下了决心，猛然转身往身后的围墙方向逃去——

“砰——”

一声破空的枪响，肖战脚上一痛，身体不受控制地栽倒下去。

一枚子弹从身后打进他的膝盖，腿上多了一个血洞，鲜血洄洄地往外冒。

“本来妹妹说断了你的念想，让我一枪打碎你的手骨……”薛鉴幽幽的声音传来，“我觉得这不太人道，换了个地方。”

魔鬼！这帮人简直就是地狱里爬出来的恶魔！

肖战捂着伤腿，蜷在地上剧烈地颤抖着，看着几个人朝他一步步逼近，他惊恐地向后缩，被一把抓住，一个彪形大汉死死地钳制住他的右手——

“不过我可不敢惹我妹妹不高兴。”薛鉴无奈地耸耸肩。

咔嚓一声清冽的脆响。

肖战发出一声凄楚的惨叫，身子抖得像筛子一般，单薄的衣料显出瘦可见骨的轮廓，他捂着右手的断骨处，瘫软在地，疼得眼泪直流。

“把他拖回楼上，扒了衣服老实锁好，再找个人给他治治伤，别吓着他。我外甥不能没爹地！”

爸……妈……我要回家……我要回家……

肖战卧在冰冷的地板上，绝望的眼泪大滴大滴地滚落。几个人用链子捆了他，小心翼翼地抬着他，走向那座可怕的房子，囚禁他的魔窟。

“哥，咋样？”凯旋归来的薛鑫进门，身上滴血不沾，手中的枪还在冒烟。

“你觉得呢？”薛鉴一摊手，示意妹妹验收成果：“人锁楼上去了。”

“得亏是让你对付他，不然我可下不了狠手。”薛鑫拍拍哥哥的肩膀，“你这老哥还是有点用处的。”

“那是，不过幸亏妹妹你聪明，看出来王一博那小子是警察，故意让肖战和他接近，哥哥我自愧不如～～”薛鉴也吹起彩虹屁。

一帮手下早就习惯了兄妹二人商业互吹，都见怪不怪地保持沉默。

薛氏兄妹二人相视一笑。

“姑姑，小赞哥哥以后还会留在这里生小朋友陪我玩嘛？”一直躲在一边偷看的妮妮探出脑袋。

“那是，你想要几个小朋友，姑姑就让他生几个。”薛鑫摸了摸妮妮的小脸，拉起她的小手，回头看向薛鉴：

“走吧，进屋，讨论讨论给妮妮买个地坤的事。”

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 我也不知道写了什么反正没有逻辑剧情狗屁人设崩坏脑洞大开。
> 
> 首先BB为什么这里会出现妮妮这个大薛总的女儿形象。
> 
> 因为小薛总和战战没什么交集，大薛总负责替妹妹看管战战对战战很粗暴，这时候需要一个天真的可爱的角色来给战战关怀，显得更虐一些（不是），而且战战的任务就是生儿育女，有孩子的衬托更能体现这一点，而且奶爸兼妹控大薛总真的很有爱不是嘛？
> 
> 本来妮妮是双重人格设定，有个黑化人格丹丹会故意引导战战逃跑之后再去报告落井下石什么的，但因为家暴爽文空降，用过了双重人格梗，我决定换一个人设。换成长不大的小美女人设，这是一种奇怪的病症，患者停留在某个年龄阶段长不大，我看书上写的有个外国姑娘一直都是婴儿状态，出门都得坐婴儿车。我没有明确写妮妮这个特质，但有一个地方，是说要给妮妮买个地坤，加上她看的那些书，说明她的实际年龄应该比看起来大等等。
> 
> 小薛总是一个怪异的天才人设，她天赋异禀神出鬼没无人理解，只有哥哥一直理解她包容她让着她，为她买地坤看守地坤操碎了心，所谓天才在左疯子在右，疯子是不被理解的天才。
> 
> 题目叫《画蚕》，一方面战战是设计师擅长画画，一方面是那个拐卖人口的大师以此创作出作品大谋了一笔钱财，还有一方面是蚕其实是对人物的暗喻，蚕的一生只为了繁衍后代，被卖沦为生育工具的战战也是如此，他的生命在别人看来也就是为生儿育女，至于他的梦想他的痛苦，基本上无人在意。
> 
> 蚕是完全变态昆虫，经历破茧，却不会变成五彩斑斓的蝴蝶，而是变成模样有些吓人的蚕蛾，小薛总又何尝不是如此？不被人理解的她最终蜕变成了特立独行的疯子，一个不被认可的天才。但她实现了自己的人生价值，拥有自己的爱好，哥哥也为她骄傲，她活得自由自在快乐到家（还有美人战战不是嘛），蚕蛾虽然不如蝴蝶美丽，可是谁能说蚕蛾没有用吗？天生我材必有用，每个人都要活出自己的价值。
> 
> 以及，不是小薛总不给战战搞药治疗失眠，那个给琑儿治失眠的方子是我听说的一个中医的偏方，但我不知道产后的战战能不能用……而且大人好像只需要蝉蜕7只，晚上服用就行了……我也不是专业医生，请勿模仿，不要贸然尝试。
> 
> 还有，我搞不懂为什么每次主角或者有正派光环的人总能死里逃生，反派每次都会打个盹走个神啥的，他当初抓人的智商去哪了呢？抓到人就自动降智了。（特别是《西游记》，求他赶紧把唐僧吃了吧……）反正战战是逃不出小薛总的手掌心的，嘿嘿嘿，就喜欢这种看着老不正经疯疯癫癫但是做事特有谱的。
> 
> 没怎么写博君一肖感情线，因为之前的文里为了剧情莫名其妙一见钟情的梗太多了，决定这次不写这么多。
> 
> 又是一次成功胡扯的长篇大论。
> 
> 我就搞个黄色为什么要说这么多P话？爽文又不需要脑子……
> 
> 啦啦啦啦啦啦啦，我是搞黄小行家～
> 
> 欢迎评论区喝茶吃瓜，有什么好的建议或者想法也可以一起交流～～团结力量♂大，闲着也是闲着，不如一起happy(⑉°з°)-♡


End file.
